The 13th Use For Dragon's Blood
by magiemae
Summary: Magical births are down. More and more squibs are being born. Magical creatures are dwindling in numbers. What is happening to magic?
1. Chapter 1

The 13th Use For Dragon's Blood

Chapter 1

Monday morning bright and early, Hermione gracefully stepped out of the floo and headed through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. As she approached the center of the atrium, she stopped to gaze at the rebuilt fountain and atrium. Memories came back to her of battles and celebrations, laughing and crying. At the age of twenty five her life had changed so much since she entered the wizarding world fourteen years ago. She was not the same person that walked through the platform on 9 ¾. Now she was five feet seven inches of confidence and drive. Gone were her insecurities of being a muggleborn. Taking its place was a woman that was determined to help save and rebuild magic in the world.

Stopping in front of the fountain, she adjusted her files and withdrew a few coins from her bag. Closing her eyes, she made a wish and threw the coins in. Waiting for just a moment she turned and walked with grace and determination to the lifts. "I hope my wish comes true." she thought. "Just this once I want my research to be wrong." But she knew it was not.

A breathy voice came from the elevator," Level 1 office of the Minister for Magic, Senior Undersecretary and Goblin Liaison Office." Hermione walked out of the lift and up to the receptionist for the Minister for Magic. "I am here for an appointment with Ministry Shacklebolt at 8 am." she stated. The receptionist looked up and realized who was speaking.

Marietta Edgecombe had not seen Hermione since graduation. It seemed she had dropped off the face of the earth. Every once in a while something would be written in the Daily Prophet about where she was graduating from, what she was doing or who she was working with.

They had made their peace with each other during their eighth year. Both going back to finish their NEWTS, had given them time to work through the issues that had occurred during their sixth year. Once Marietta explained her reason to Hermione all was forgiven. Mariette had been like so many other students who participated out of fear for their family. Hermione had lifted the curse and many "I am so sorry" were said by both women.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you ! They have moved your conference to the Wizengamot Chambers . There are so many witches and wizards in attendance and demanding admittance to the conference it was the only place large enough to hold them all. Minister Shacklebolt is just getting ready to go down. Go on into his office and you can go down with him." she said with a smile. "I'm really glad you are back home. Maybe our graduating class can get together one evening"

"Marietta, it is good to be home and I would love to get together with everyone. Do you think you would be able to contact everyone that fast?" she asked. "I have to leave again on Friday morning for Romania. Just owl me what you decide and I'll be there. My evenings are fairly free." she said as she stepped into the Ministers office.

The minute she walked through the door she was grabbed, hugged, picked up and spin around by none other than Harry Potter. Harry was now over six feet tall and very well built. Being an Auror agreed with him.

"Harry put me down, your squishing me !" she said laughing as Harry spun her around in circles. Once the room stopped spinning and she got her footing back, she hugged Kingsley. "Harry, why are you here? This is a conference on magical creatures and magic." she asked

"Kingsley told me you were going to be here and I missed you. We haven't seen you for three years." Harry explained. "Come on I'll walk down to the Wizengamot Chambers with you and Kingsley."

As the three exited the lifts and entered into the hallway leading to the chambers, Harry and Hermione were surprised to see the number of important people gathered.

"Kingsley this looks like a meeting of the ICW." Hermione whispered to him.

"Well Hermione that is what it has turned out to be." Kingsley said smiling at her and Harry. "It seems that the issues you have been researching is have a far reaching effect all over the world."

"Actually Hermione, that is another reason why I am here." Harry added. "With all of the publicity you and the Scamander's have been getting, Kingsley and I felt it was best for a little added security." Harry held up his hand to stop Hermione from interrupting him. "I will be on the stage with you as well as Tonks. There will be plain closed aurors in the audience and armed aurors at the exits. "

Hermione just stopped and smiled at both Harry and Kingsley. " I appreciate your concern and will not cause a fuss, I promise." she added with a smile.

Tonks walked in the door and smiled at Hermione, "Watcher Hermione !" then she nodded to Kingsley and Harry, letting them know everything was ready for the conference to begin. Clapping his hands together, Kingsley said, "Let's get this show started." He then turned and walked out the door and on to the stage to where the podium had been set up. Hermione followed and took a seat behind him.

"Welcome my fellow witches and wizards. We have gathered here today to discuss a growing problem among all of our countries. The best and most informed minds have been working on this issue and their representative is here today to present their findings and plan of action. Without further delay, I present to you, Ms. Hermione Granger from the Scamander Research Institute. " Kingsley stated and offered his hand to Hermione to bring her to the podium.

The audience was immediately brought to their feet, clapping and cheering for one of the leading experts on magical creatures as well as the Brains of the Golden Trio.

"Thank you all very much." she said as the crowd quieted down. "It is an honor and privilege to address all of you here today. I must admit that I am surprised to see almost a complete ICW meeting. As Minister Shacklebolt told you, my name is Hermione Granger. I am a MagiZoologist with a second Mastery in MagiCreature Husbandry. I bring you the greetings of The Scamander Family and Preservation Foundation.

They asked me to speak to you today as they are attending to the birth of our twenty-second Graphorn sprog. For those of you that do not know Newt Scamander began the breeding program in 1931, with what was believed to be the last two breeding Graphorns in existence. They had been hunted almost to extinction for their horns and hides."

Flicking her wand, she displayed a large picture of the Scamander family and the Graphorns in their natural mountain environment.

"I plan on keeping this meeting short and to the point. Now to the reason for our meeting today." she stated flicking her wand again. This time she displayed a list of countries with their birth rates for the last five years.

"For the last five years I have traveled and worked with the Scamander's and your government officials in researching the loss of magic around the world. Not just a decline in magical creatures but also a decline in magical births with witches and wizards.

"As you can see there has been a slow but steady increase in the number of children being born in magical families. This is an increase of twenty-seven percent since the defeat of Voldemort." She flicked her wand again.

"The downside is that the number of non magical children born to magical families in that same time period is up twenty-two percent. The more populated areas seem to have higher percent than those in the rural areas." She finished speaking and gave the audience time to think about the information she provided.

Flicking her wand again she displayed a list of magical creatures and beings. "We have tracked the birthing rates of these magical creatures and beings for the last five years." She flicked her wand again. "As you can see the birth rate for each of these has gone down steadley to show a drop of thirty seven percent. This is due to many factors, such as loss of natural habitat, poaching and loss of reproductive capabilities. " she said. "WIthout these magical creatures and beings, magic is dying in our world."She paused again as the crowd began to murmur louder at her statement.

She continued to explain." The earth's ley lines exchange it's magical force with the magic from living beings and creatures. With the diminished sources of magic from beings and creatures there is not enough to resupply the ley lines and balance the magic we have." "If our magical creatures are not protected and assisted to increase their numbers the natural magic will continue to decrease. The only other alternative is for every witch and wizard that is in child bearing years to produce 5.2 children with magical abilities with in the next 5 years."

There was a loud commotion from the crowd. Many individuals shouting questions at Hermione. While others sat in disbelief. Once the noise and commotion finally died down, Hermione began to complete her report.

"We have a plan in place to begin to correct this. Frist the days of having only an heir has to stop. At this rate we are not even replacing ourselves. Witches and wizards live longer lives and have more time to birth healthy children than non-magical beings, but we reproduce less on average. Here in Britain, the Wizingamout have proposed a marriage decree requiring every witch or wizard between 18 and 45 to marry and produce at least one magical child. Think for one minute." she paused, Two magical people producing one magical child is still a negative one for population growth."

"We are aware that there are many witches that are unable to carry a full term child for health reasons. This is being addressed by a team of fertility specialists at St. Mungos as we speak."

"The second plan has been presented to every country represented here today and legislation has been proposed to each of your countries to set aside land for habitats and breeding grounds. The Scamander's and I are working with those reserves and habitats already in exististance to improve their facilities and birthing rates." We are starting with the largest magical creature first and so this coming Friday I will be leaving for the dragon reserve in Bulgaria to begin working with them to improve the birth rate."

"We cannot work every species of magical creatures at the same time and some are being actively assisted at this time. The larger creatures need our attention the most. That is where we are starting. "

"For instance right here in England, Rubeus Hagrid, Magical Creature Professor and the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, has been training and raising Acromantula, Hippogriffs, Unicorns and Thestrals. Hagrid has done an excellent job, but he needs assistance in obtaining habitat space and increasing breeding. "

"The remaining winged horses, Abraxn, Aethonan, and Granian are being bred and housed in Ireland, France and Italy. Again we need to increase the breeding. Only producing 1 new colt a year is not enough to keep the breed alive. "

"The African delegation have provided me with the data on Erumpent, Manticore, Runespoor and Nundu. After providing some training on habitat improvement and breeding, they have been able to increase their numbers significantly. "

"The Rocky Mountain Institute of Witchcraft and WIzards in the United States have the population of Thunderbirds up by thirty two percent. "

"We will be working with most of the habitats to insure the growth of their magical creatures and their sustainability."

"As I said before I am leaving on Friday to work with the Dragon Master at the Bulgarian Dragon Reserve with assistance from the Dragon Master from the Romanian Dragon Reserve, Charles Weasley. "

"I have worked very closely with Dragon Master Weasley and seen his success in his projects in New Zealand, China and South America."

"We are also opening a reserve here in Wales. The land has been obtained and wards and habitat are being set up as we speak. Dragon Masters from several reserves will be giving us their perspective on who should be running it from our interaction with the other reserves we visit. "

She finished up. "Now I would suggest that all of you read the reports we have prepared for each of you. If you have any questions I will be available for questions until I leave on Friday. You can owl me or request a sit down time." "Please remember I have not been home to England for over 5 years, please review the material you have been given, because I have lots to do in a little amount of time. Thank you for your interest and participation"

With that Hermione stepped away from the podium and left the chambers with Kingsley, Harry and Tonks.

Once back in Kingsley's office she dropped into the closest chair. Looking up at the three she asked, "Do you think I gave them too much at once?"

All three began laughing. "Well you did warn them it was going to be short and to the point." laughed Tonks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was exhausted and was ready to relax for the evening, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Remus got together and went to dinner at Hermione's hotel. Kingsley had booked a suite for her at the Corinthia Hotel. They had ordered room service for dinner so they could relax and get each other up to date on what was going on.

"Tonks how are all of you doing?"questioned Hermione.

"We are fine, Teddy is getting anxious about starting Hogwarts in a couple of years. Remus is still teaching DADA there and I am still an Auror. We have talked about having another child before I get to old. Not much has changed." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ginny how is the family." Hermione asked.

"Well James is fine, he is three years old now and mom and dad are keeping him for the evening so we could get out and be with you. Mom says you had better come to see her before you leave again. She wants to have a family dinner Wednesday evening at the Burrow."

"She is excited that you are going to Romania because of Charlie. She still hopes you will become a Weasley. George and Angelina are running the shop and doing great Little Freddy is now two and a definite hand full. The business is booming. They are opening their first shop in Paris at the end of this year in time for Christmas. "

" Bill and Fleur are fine. VIctoir is growing up fast and so Is Dominic. They both still work for Gringotts. Ron is still a prat. We don't see much of him, because of Lavender. She doesn't like coming around the family. The only time he comes around is when they have split up again. I swear they are off and on more than a slag's panties." she finished.

"So tell me how are you going to get the dragons to produce more eggs?" Harry asked.

"Well actually I have been working with Charlie on that issue." she said smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Charlie Is the Dragon Master at one of the most successful reserves in the world."

"Charlie and I worked very closely with the trainers in New Zealand, China and South America last year on their breeding programs. They have had an increased their birth rates by thirty one percent." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "He is very good at what he does and I admire him for that."

Ginny waged her eyebrows and asked, " You were traveling with him for over a year and you worked on a breeding program? How closely did you two work?"

"He never told us anything about how close you were working.." Everyone started laughing, while Hermione turned bright red.

Standing up and walking over to the bar for another drink Hermione said " Trust me Ginny, he knows exactly what he's doing."

All of them began laughing as Hermione turned dark red and tried to ignore them.

Due to the number of questions the other countries had, Tuesday was filled with more conferences and meetings. All of the countries represented were in agreement with the findings that had been given to them. They had confirmed the numbers with their own political representatives.

"OK so to wrap this up, we cannot tackle every magical creature there is. We have already started programs for most of the larger magical creatures. What you need to do is work on the smaller ones, as well as legislation for habitats, breeding and selling of items for potions.

"The Demiguise is a prime example. Before new laws were introduced, They were killed and the hide used for cloaks. That is not necessary, only the hair is needed. Simply shearing them like sheep provides the hair needed to be woven into a cloak. They grow the hair back so there is no need to kill the creature if you don't have to. We must preserve what we have and increase or we will all suffer a great loss." she finished.

Hermione drug herself back to her hotel room after a long day of meetings. Once there she ordered room service and relaxed in a nice hot bath. After eating she worked out her schedule for the rest of the week. Wednesday during the day she would need to shop and pack for her time in Bulgaria. Ginny had planned to go with her.

Wednesday evening was dinner with the Weasley family. How she had missed getting the family all together. Thursday was a few more meetings with Kingsley and a few delegates.

Maretta had contacted her and said several of their former classmates would meet at the Three Broomsticks on Thursday evening. Hermione did not want to miss that.

She hoped she could get away from England in time to stop at the Romain Reserve and visit Charlie. She didn't have to be at the Bulgarian Reserve until Saturday afternoon. She also hoped to be able to visit with VIctor Krum and Tracey Davis Krum while in Bulgaria.

She had introduced Victor and Tracy to each other back in her eighth year. They had hit it off great and were married later that year when Tracy finished at Hogwarts. Three months ago, Tracy had given birth to their first child. A little girl they named Anna.

Wednesday she met Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron at nine am. After having breakfast they went shopping in muggle London.

"So what are we looking for today?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly work clothes, like jeans, shirts, sweaters and shorts. I figure we will be there for about a year so I need clothes for all seasons. I seemed to have increased my body mass, but not put on weight since last summer. I still weigh the same but now my bras and panties are too small." she laughed.

"You have to get something pretty and sexy. What if Charlie wants to take you out for an evening? Here try this red number on."

Ginny had found a beautiful red wrap dress. The bodice fit to the waist and then flared out into a full circular skirt. It had cap sleeves and ruffles down v neck. Hermione stepped out from the dressing room and Ginny gasped.

"If you don't buy that dress, I will kill you ! " Ginny cried.

The red dress and a pair of shiny black heels went into the shopping bag.

As they continued to walk around Harrods, Hermione collected all the other items she needed. Stopping in the intimate apparel section she sighed. " I need all new bras and panties. I can't wear anything I have now. My breasts are smashed. It must be the hormones we are working with for the female dragons."

"So you have dragon breast. I thought that only happened as you got older. Get it dragin breast." Ginny began laughing and picking out lacy, colorful sets.

"Ginny I don't wear anything like that!." Hermione exclaimed.

"I believe I always told you to wear something sexy underneath your clothes. That way no matter what you have on, you are secretly a sex goddess." Ginny said as she laughed. She continued to load Hermione's arms up with thongs and lacey boy shorts. .

After paying for everything they headed back to the Leaky Caldron for lunch and some girl talk.

"So tell me how closely have you and Charlie worked together." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

Hermione blushed and said, "Very closely and I really miss him. After all this time he has been traveling with the Foundation, he had to go back to the Romanian Reserve. Being the Dragon Master, I was surprised they gave him the time off. I need to complete the initial evaluation of the reserve in Bulgaria and obtain the needed items and equipment. Then he will be meeting me sometime in Bulgaria. We have lots of training to do."

"Well go on tell me more." Ginny snickered. "When did all this start?"

"We started working together in China. At first we just tolerated each other while working and never socialized. We became friends and spent a lot of time just talking. He apologized for the way Ron talked to me and treated me."

Hermione looked off into space as she related to GInny about Charlie. "One evening the trainers wanted to play a drinking game. So sitting around the campfire we played truth or dare."

"One of his team members gave him a dare to reveal a deep secret. He looked at me and said " I have loved you since your fifth year." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"That was it, we have been together ever since. We sat and talked after everyone else went to bed." I asked him why he became a dragon trained. He said he had always loved dragons and that after working with Hagrid at Hogwarts he knew it was what he wanted."

Hermione's eyes seemed to be looking at something in the distance. She was thinking of that night .

_It had been a very long day. Charlie and his crew, along with Hermione, and the local teams had performed insemination on five Chinese Fireballs females and everyone was exhausted. After the evening meal the trainers, decided liquid spirits was what they all needed. _

_They sat around an open pit fire and talked, laughed and decided to play a drinking game. Hermione knew it was not the best idea, because the trainers could drink for any or no reason. We had picked up two trainers from Greece and two from Russia while they were in China._

"_Hermione love, it is your turn. Tell us some dark secret that most of us here do not know " Erick from the greek team stated. _

_Well she said, " I helped rescue an Opaleye from Gringotts and rode out of the bank on her back."_

_The trainers began to shout. There was no way she could have rescued an Opal Eye._

"_Yes she did," said Seamus. "Harry Potter and Charlie's younger brother Ron were with her. But it was her idea."_

""_OK Charlie, it's your turn to tell us some dark secret that most of us here do not know " _

_Erick said still laughing. _

_Charlie sat there for a minute then looked over at Hermione and said, "I have loved you since your fifth year."_

_Everyone went quiet Hermione sat there with her mouth open looking at Charlie. _

"_Well I am really tired and will be heading to my cabin now." Seamus stated as he stood and walked away from the fire. He was soon followed by the rest of the teams, except for Charlie and Hermione. _

_Charlie stood up and extended his hand to Hermione. "Let me walk you to your cabin. I don't want you walking by yourself this late." he said. Charlie had his arms around her shoulder holding her close to him. _

_As they approached her cabin, she stepped up to the door and turned to Charlie. "Do you want to come in and talk?" _

"_I think we should, don't you? He asked. They stepped inside her cabin and Charlie sat on the couch while Hermione fixed a pot of tea. She brought everything in from the small kitchenette and placed it on the coffee table. _

" _So how long was it going to take before you said anything to me?" she asked while fixing her tea. "You do realize we have been together twenty four hours a day for the last two months. We have at least another twelve months to go. I really don't want this to be awkward between us.". She finished._

_Charlie ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "Well it started at the first challenge of the TriWizard Tournament. When you came by with Ron to say Hi I realized how much you had grown up, and that is when I realize how beautiful you were. I never said anything because I figured you and Ron would end up married."_

"_Ron?, No it will be a cold day in hell if I ever speak to him again. Right after the final battle was over we tried to make a go of a relationship . We stayed together for a year. One day I came home early from a class at the Uni and found him in our bed with Lavender Brown. It was not the first time I had caught him fooling around. Let's see there was Lavender, Astoria Greengrass and Hannah Abbott. Those are the ones I knew about. So now I have developed an intolerance or forgiveness for cheaters." Hermione said coldly._

" _I didn't realize it had gotten that bad with you two. I don't get a lot of details about the family from home." he said. _

_They continued to talk for a little while longer when Charlie leaned over and held her face in his hands and softly kissed her. That was all that was needed. Hermione melted into his arms and never wanted to let go. Within the week Charlie had moved into her cabin with her. They were inseparable for the next twelve months. _

Hermione realized she was still sitting with Ginny in the Leaky Caldron and brought herself to the present.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. " That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Who would think that my scruffy dragon training brother was so romantic."

"This is the longest I have been away from him for the last fourteen months. I miss him so much. My portkey for the Bulgarian reserve is not until Saturday afternoon. I am leaving Friday at six o'clock to stop in Romania first.' Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Well it's a good thing we got all of those sexy panties and bras." Ginny laughed .

After talking a little longer and finishing their meal, Ginny and Hermione went into Diagon Alley. She needed to restock her potions. She had taken to using muggle pens rather than quills and ink. It was less of a mess, as well as muggle notebooks She only used parchment for reports to the ministry.

"What is next on your list?" Ginny asked.

"Well I need new dragon hide boots and a couple pair of other types of shoes. I would also like to get my own owl."

With the distance between Bulgaria and England she knew it would have to be a big one. An owl built for traveling great distances. They shrunk her packages and went into Eeylops Emporium. Walking to the counter, she stated, " I am in need of an owl that can carry weights and fly long distances. I am moving to Bulgaria for a while and my family is here. I was away for five years and don't want to lose touch again."

"No problem, you want a Eurasian eagle-owl." the clerk smiled and pointed to a large cage in the corner. "She is about 3 years old so she has her full growth. She is very calm and even has a gentle temperament. She loves mountain climates and great for carrying heavy packages or going long distances. Her wingspan is about six to six and one half feet. She is a beauty"

Hermione walked over and looked into the cage. There sat a beautiful large owl. She had feathers in shades of browns, from tan to dark chocolate. All mixed with white and black, with large orange eyes and feathers that formed two horns on the top of her head. She put her hand against the bars of the cage and the owl leaned into her hand and rubbed her head against Hermione's hand.

"She is perfect and so beautiful. I want her! I'll call her Minerva, The Goddess of Wisdom." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They dropped everything off at Hermione's hotel and let Minerva loose to fly to the Burrow. Then with a crack,t hey apparated to the Burrow for a family evening.

Ginny and Hermione met at the fence line and walked through the gate. There stood the most wonderful site in the world, home.

As they entered the gate she could smell the aroma of the foods Molly was cooking. It was close to five o'clock and the family would begin to gather for the evening feast. As they entered the house Fleur, VIctoir, Angelina and little Freddie were sitting in the living room.

Angelina saw them enter the door first. She jumped up and hugged Hermione and then Fluer grabbed her. Molly heard the noise in the living room and came in to see her long lost daughter. Grabbing Hermione in one of the famous Molly bear hugs, she had tears running down her face.

"Mom she can't breath!" Ginny said laughing at the look on Hermione's face. She was starting to turn blue. "Come into the kitchen and sit down, let's talk while I finish the meal." They all followed Moly into the kitchen and sat around the table to help with the last minute details.

The clock on the wall showed that Arthur, Bill George and Percy were on their way to the Burrow. Pansey stepped through the floo and into the kitchen. She had been with Percy for over a year and it looked like there might be another wedding in the family.

"Hermione! I am so glad to see you." she cried hugging Hermione tight. You have to tell me all about your travels and everything is going with you and Char..!" Hermione grabbed her and pulled her into the living room, with Ginny following behind

"Pansy, please don't say anything about Charlie yet. Because number one, I'm not sure where our relationship is right now and number two I would like to keep the peace for tonight in case Ron shows up. You know how he is." Hermione pleaded.

"I understand, Ron is being a real pain. Percy is ready to throttle him senseless." Pansy said.

" Why did Pansy know and I didn't." Ginny asked.

"She saw us at ministry one day when she was visiting Percy." Hermione said.

"It was rather intense too. Haven't seen snogging like that since Hogwarts." Pansy said.

"OK spill what do you mean you don't know where your relationship is with Charlie right now. You just spent the last fourteen months together." Pansey trying to keep her voice down but make a point.

"Well we have been apart for two months now and I'm not sure he won't have changed his mind about us.I haven't heard anything from him, even though I have sent Minerva with several letters and packages."" she sighed.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked Hermione right in the eyes. " Hermione Jean Granger I have known Charlie my whole life. If he said he loves you, he does. Charlie doesn't show his feelings very easy, but he is sincere. "

"Thanks Ginny,' Hermione said. "Sometimes distance makes the heart wonder. After my mess with Ron I am just afraid to be hurt and used again"

"Well he had better not, Pansy you should see all of the personal lacey items she bought to take with her. Every color you can think of." Ginny laughed.

"You went shopping without me!" Pansy shreked.

"We're sorry, but it was the day you and Draco went to visit your families in Azkaban." Ginny said.

"Do you and Draco go often to visit?" Hermione asked.

"I go as often as I can, but Draco goes every month to visit his father. He will be released in about a year. Draco is working with him and his mother, they want Draco to take over the family business. I don't think he wants to right now. :" Pansy finished.

The floo flashed bright green and out stepped Percy and Arthur. Percy went over to Pansy and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Arthur opened his arms to Hermione and she went for her "father" hug. "It is so good to see you home at last, Hermione." Arthur said. Putting his arm around her shoulders they started to walk to the kitchen.

The floo burned bright green again and out stepped Harry and George. At the same time Bill walked in the front door. Hugs were given freely to their long absent sister. Molly called from the kitchen and let the know that dinner was ready.

Soon everyone was seated and eating the best meal Hermione had had in five years. The family began to fill Hermione in on everything that had gone on since they had seen her last.

The floo activated with a whoosh and out stepped Ron and Lavender.

Molly jumped up and hugged both of them and moved them over to the table.

"Hi Ron, Lavender it's good to see you." Hermione said graciously. Ginny sat stiff beside Harry and didn't say a word.

Trying to break the tension in the room Arthur said, " Hermione tell us about your travels. It seems you have been somewhat of a globe trotter since graduation."

"Well I began working with the Scamendar Foundation and finished my masters in magizoology and creature husbandry then started working with various country governments to rebuild the magical creature population."

Ron laughed and snorted at that and food went giggled.

"Ron where are your manners." Molly shouted.

"In the pig pen where they always were." said George.

"She can't be that important or she wouldn't be here now. Why isn't she out saving the world." he snarled back.

"Well tomorrow I am leaving again. This time I'm going to Bulgaria to work at the dragon reserve there." Hermione replied trying to ignore Ron's comments. "We are working with all of the reserves around the world to try and increase the population of dragons."

"You will be working with Charlie then." Molly smiled when she said it. Maybe you two can get some time alone to get better acquainted."

"Yes I will be. I will also be working with the Dragon Master and Director at the Bulgarian reserve and I have been communicating about some issues their reserve is having. But I'm sure it will get worked out." she replied leaving the statement about Charlie Weasley unanswered.

"Who is the Dragon Master in Bulgara" Bill asked.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said.

"Mom, Hermione met someone while she was on her travels." Ginny said with a wink at Pansy.

"From what I heard it was pretty intense between them." Pansy added.

"So tells us about this young man." Molly began.

Lavender interrupted her by saying snidely, "Who would want to be with you Granger?"

"Charlie!" both Ginny and Pansy said at the same time.

Hermione blushed slightly at having her personal life spread over the kitchen table. Ron on the other hand was dark red with anger.

"What do you mean you will work with Malfoy. HE'S A WORTHLESS DEATH EATER! Ron shouted jumping up and knocking his plate of food all over Bill and Fleur." I can't believe you allowed her in this house, you're a traitor! And you are seeing Charlie? My brother Charlie?" He finished with a growl.

Harry, George and Bill pulled their wands out and laid them on the table by their plates.

"Ronald, Draco is not a death eater. "He is the Dragon Master at the dragon reserves in Bulgaria and one of the leading authorities on dragon breeding. We traveled with Charlie's team, which included Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas to Australia, New Zealand, China, and South America, In Romania we will be working with trainers from Russia, Greece, and the United States, as well as training a dragon master for a new reserve that will be opening soon. As far as my relationship with Charlie goes, it's none of your business." she finished calmly.

Ron stood breathing hard and stated, "So it's ok to sleep with every member of this family? Are you going to sleep with Draco Death Eater too?"

"Ronald," Pansey growled, " I have known Draco since we were children. He was forced to take the mark and forced to do things he is not proud of, but it was the only way to keep his family safe."

YEA, YOU'RE JUST A SLIMY SNAKE TOO. YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS FAMILY!" he shouted at Pansey.

Percy hit him with a stinging jinx. "Don't talk to my future wife like that. At least she wasn't a sloppy second or third."

"Draco Malfoy is not the enemy, Ronald and you would know about sleeping around if anyone would." Hermione finished.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEATH EATER WHORE!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

Lavender sat and quickly finished eating before she got up and followed Ron through the floo .

"Well that was a lovely dinner conversation. Granger I feel so cheated, you skipped over me" George quipped.

"Percy is there something you're keeping from the family?" Bill asked.

Percy turned to Pansey and took her hands. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Pansy May Parkinson, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do not want to lose you. WIll you marry me?" Taking a black velvet box out of his pocket and opening it to show her.

A silence fell on the kitchen that was unusual for the Weasley family. They all waited for her reply.

Pansy threw her arms around Percy and kissed him hard. Breaking away from the kiss, she shouted with tears running down her cheeks, "YES!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple. They took the dessert and drinks outside for the festivities to continue into the night.

Molly walked up and sat down beside Hermione. "Hermione why didn't you or Charlie tells us about your relationship?" Molly asked.

"Molly, we discussed it and decided to keep it between ourselves. Charlie will never marry, he is married to his dragons. He doesn't want children and for right now we are ok with that. We knew that if the family found out, we would be pushed into something we weren't ready for." she said. Leaning over, she kissed Molly on the cheek, stood up and walked out into the backyard.

Before everyone left for the evening, George reminded everyone of the school reunion at the Three Broomsticks the next evening.

"We can't let our Hermione get away for another five years, before everyone has a chance to see her.

"I promise you will be seeing me much more often than every five years." She laughed as they all said goodbye for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thursday morning found Hermione back a the Ministry of Magic meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Director from the Bulgarian Reserve, Todd Anderson.

The floo in Kingsley's office flashed with green fire. A distinguished man in his late thirties stepped out of the fire. He was about five foot ten inches tall, on the lean side. You could tell he had worked with dragons for a number of years due to the burn scarring on his arms and face. The smile on his face went from the depths of his soul and you could see his sincerity in his eyes.

Kingsley extended his hand in friendship and was met with a strong, confident handshake.

"It's good to meet you Minister. I bring the greetings of our Dragon Master Draco Malfoy.. He unfortunately had other comments with a very irate Iron Belly and could not make this meeting" he said warmly. Turning to Hermione he held open his arms for a hug.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you. It seems just like yesterday you were setting off on your journey to save the magic." Todd said smiling.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Kingsley was ready to get down to business. "Hermione I'm letting you take the lead on this, go ahead." he finished.

"Well I have done some studies on your reserve Todd. You are the Director of the second oldest of all of the reserves outside of China. You have the most land allotted of any of the reserves. Unfortunately you also have the oldest facilities, housing units and equipment of any reserve."

"Right now your staff sleep in tents. That is acceptable during the summer but I imagine it gets cold during the winter. I have researched and found metal shipping container houses. Container housing is fireproof and charms can be added for extra protection."

"These units can be stand alone or stacked like apartments. We would put two units together so the unit will be approximately forty by forty. They will have a living room, kitchen, one bedroom and bath. If more space is needed additional units can be added. They are completely finished on the inside and can come with outsides are finished to look like log cabins.

Hermione handed photo samples to Kingley and Todd. "Also I would like to see these units used for the medical unit, offices and hatchery."

Turning to Todd she asked."As for the hatchery, how old are your incubators?"

"Well I have been at this reserve for seventeen years and they were being used when I started." Todd replied.

"Those definitely need to be replaced as well as new gear for you and your staff." she said. : "Also, we will be starting a recycling program"

"Recycle program?" Charles questioned her.

"Todd, currently how do you handle your waste?" she asked

"Well , we pay some local wizards to hall off the dung and generally bury what is left of the carcass." he answered her.

"OK, dragon dung is the best fertilizer there is. Why not prep it onsite, bag it and sell it. If marketed properly it could be sold to muggles a "organic fertilizer." The carcass can be processed for parts. I know you get attached to the dragons, but why not let their demise have meaning for the reserve? Dragon heart strings are 50 galleons each. The hide is more than 70 galleons per square meter. What you don't use at the reserve can be sold. Also it will allow more jobs for locals to promote a sense of belonging. All positions don't have to be magicals, some can be squibs or muggles that already know about the wizarding world."

Handing a packet to each of the men she continued. " I have compiled this information of changes and upgrades that are desperately needed. This information also has cost and estimated delivery dates for all of the items I have proposed. I just need to notify them and everything will start shipping. One last item that I would like to discuss with both of you." she said taking a deep breath.

"It has been recommended that the dragons kept on any reserve must be native to that area. This will be for breeding as well as environmental issues." she finished.

Todd looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, currently the Romainan reserve has one female Opaleye. I know of this dragon because I helped rescue her from Gringotts Bank. There are no Opaleye males around to breed her with. A dragon's instinct is to create a family and she cannot. She will be brought over to your reserve and there are trainers coming from New Zealand and Australia for your training session. They will be bringing all that is necessary for an AI procedure and then to transport her back to New Zealand. " Hermione finished.

She sat waiting for their reply and chewing on her bottom lip. She hoped that there would not be too much backlash from the changes that she was presenting.

Kingsley looked over the top of the report and asked, "This is a very complete report. Thank you for all of the time and hard work you have invested. I cannot believe the costs are as low as you have indicated on all of these. DId you get a secured price on these items?"

Hermione shook her head yes, but was afraid to say anything yet. Todd had not voiced his opinion about what he was reading.

"I explained the situation to the different manufactures and may have thrown out a few names and called in a few favors for these prices to be locked for one year." she smiled.

Even though she had been gone for five years, Hermione still had contacts all over the wizarding world.

Todd sat the packet down on the desk and looked into Hermione's eyes. "I could just kiss you. This is the best damn thing that has ever happened to the reserve. I can't wait to get you back there with me and getting stuff moving."

"Todd, the only thing I ask is that you don't mention any of this to anyone else until I get there and we can get things rolling. Draco can't even know" Hermione added.

"Augh! Hermione, do you know how hard this is going to be to keep these things secret? This is so bloody unfair. It's going to be like Christmas for the reserve." he whined with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sending out orders for all of the items that were needed for the reserve and staff. Hermione left the ministry feeling drained but happy. The first part of her mission was complete. Next was getting some rest and going to meet with old friends at the Three Broomsticks. It was going to be a fun evening.

Hermione wanted to be able to relax and have fun. No stuffy business suits or high heels. She dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and Falmouth Falcons shirt. She had stolen the shirt from Charlie right after they had gotten together in New Zealand. It was really big on her and fell off her shoulder, so she wore a camisole under it. It made her feel like Charlie had his arms around her, but she would never tell anyone that other than maybe Ginny. Looking in the mirror one last time she thought, " Charlie, I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much."

It was five thirty when Hermione stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at a booth waiting for her were, Ginny, Harry, Angelina and George.

"It's about time Granger," George shouted across the tavern.

"Sorry, I fell asleep after my meeting today." Hermione replied sticking out her tongue as she approached the table. She hugged all four of them, then sat down at the booth. They ordered a meal before leaving to meet everyone else at the Three Broomsticks and just chatted. At six thirty they left for the Three Broomsticks. Hermione's nerves were on edge. She was anxious about seeing everyone again and being back so close to Hogwarts. Some of the memories she had still gave her nightmares.

Apperarating on to Main Street in Hogsmeade left them just down from the Three Broomsticks and right in front of Honeydukes.

"I need to stock up a little before Honeydukes closes." Hermione said. "Charlie's birthday is soon and he has a sweet tooth. Finding the items he likes is hard in other countries.

"We can all go, I need to get some more Ice MIce." George added. As they headed for Honeydukes, Harry looked a George and said, "You really don't need Ice Mice do you?'

"No, but didn't you notice how nervous Hermione was? I just didn't want her to go by herself. I think once she gets around everyone again she will be ok, but…" George left his statement unfinished.

Once inside Honeydukes Hermione began to gather everything Charlie liked. Walking to the counter she began her list of sweets.

"I would like two dozen chocolate frogs, two boxes of sugar quills, one dozen cauldron cakes, a box of Jubles Best Blowing Gum, and one box of Exploding Bonbons. Can you package all except one box of the sugar quills for international travel?" The items were gathered and packaged up. Hermione took her package and slipped it into her bag, then she walked over to George.

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth there Hermione?"he asked laughing.

"No silly, If I ate all of this I would throw up. It's for Charlie's birthday and the team . While we were out in the different reserves he could not find anything he likes as much as Honeydukes chocolates So I thought I would get these for him while I was here." Hermione said with a smile.

They walked out the door to meet their old friends at the Three Broomsticks. As they walked down the street they were looking right at Hogwarts. Hermione shivered and Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"It's ok, the repairs are completed and the ground restored. It looks just like it did when we started as eleven year olds." Ginny said with a smile.

They opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and were met with a packed house. It seemed like every student who ever graduated was there. She was warmly greeted by Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

Even Marcus Flint came up to her and said hello. She had gotten to know Marcus better through the reserves. Marcus family helped the reserves harvest and sell dragons and other magical creatures after they passed away. He really was not a vicious as she had thought. It seemed that he was in a lot of pain from his teeth during his Hogwarts years. She had recommended he find a muggle dentist and have them seen about. When he smiled at her, his teeth were straight and white.

"How is Charlie doing, we haven't heard from him for a while. He said you two were working "well" together and that things were going great. "

"He is doing fine as far as I know. He had to go back to his reserve after we finished our fourteen month assigmnemt with the dragons. I haven't seen in over a month. I really miss him." she replied. " I am leaving tomorrow evening for the reserve in Bulgaria and he and his team will be joining us after that. I am planning on leaving early so I can stop and see him for a bit tomorrow evening. I don't have to be in Bulgaria until noon on Saturday. We have to get things rolling before mating season."

Marcus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mating season? If we are talking about "the" Charlie Weasley, then any season is mating season." he finished laughing.

"Dragon mating season, you prat." Hermione said slapping him on the arm.

Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson walked up right then and ushered Hermione away.

The reunion went well into the morning hours and Hermione stayed for the entire time. She knew she didn't have to catch her portkey until six o'clock Friday evening and could sleep as late as she wanted. RIght now, she wanted to reconnect and catch up with old friends for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up slowly. Rolling to the side of the bed she grabbed her wand off of the side table. Casting "T_empus"_, she saw it was after eleven in the morning. She had not gotten back to her room until after four in the morning and fell right into bed. It was great seeing everyone, but now she was excited to get moving with the rest of her day. She was most excited about surprising Charlie that evening with a visit at his reserve.

Packing most of her new clothing and laying out items she would need to get ready for her portkey. She kneeled down to the floo in her room she threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Victor Krum residence." she said into the flames. It took a minute for a face to appear in the flames.

"Hermione is that you?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, Tracey. I'm back in London for just a bit more and then heading out to the dragon reserve in Bulgaria. I was wondering if I could stop by on my through and say hi."

They continue taking for a few minutes, when Tracey asked. "When is your portkey leaving.

"I leave the ministry portkey office in London at three pm so, I portkey to the ministry in Sofia, then take the floo to Belovo around four o'clock at the latest." she said looking at her portkey schedule.

"Anna and I will be there to meet you at the ministry office in Belovo. Oh Hermione, I am so glad you are going to stop by. VIctor is at an away game and it is so lonely here. I have Anna, but a 3 month old just isn't good at holding a conversation." Tracey gushed. "It would be great if you wanted to stay over. Victor won't be home until Monday evening."

They finished their floo call and Hermione stepped into the shower to prepare to leave.

She eapperated at two and went to the ministry. She was early and was to check in with Kingsley. When she arrived at the minister's office, Marietta showed her right in..

Kingsley was excited to see Hermione. He had just finished a floo call with Todd Anderson, the Director of the Bulgarian reserve.

"Hermione how did you work so fast? I just spoke Director Anderson at the reserve. The new container housing units are set to be delivered on Tuesday. I have never seen Todd so happy." Kingsley said giving her a big hug.

They talked for a few more minutes as Kingsley walked her to the portkey office. Waiting for her portkey to activate, Kingsley gave her a goodbye hug and wished her luck.

With a blue glow of the muggle ink pen in her hand, Hermione was on her way to the next journey. She landed in the ministry reception room in Sofia, Bulgaria

"Welcome to the Bulgarian Ministry for Magic, please step through the door to your right and declare your business to the officers at the counter." a tall ministry worked stated. Stepping through the door with the other travelers, Hermione stepped up to the counter and presented her travel papers. "Welcome Ms. Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you." the officer said. "I see you are on your way to Romina."

"Yes that is my final destination, but I here for a few hours for a social visit with my friends Tracy and Viktor Krum and then I'm going over to the Romanian Reserve to visit my boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. I will return to the Bulgarian reserve tomorrow.

"I remember when you went with Viktor to the Triwizard Ball. I was with the delegation from Durmstrang that was at Hogwarts." he said with a smile. "I am sure the Krum's will be glad to see you. Please go down the hall and the second door on the left is the floo network."

As Hermione stepped out of the floo she heard. "Hermione over here!." Tracey called. Running over to Hermione she hugged her . Soon Hermione, Tracy and Anna were on their way to Krum Manor.

Tracy had set tea out with biscuits and Hermione sat on the couch relaxing and playing with Anna.

"So tell me, how have you been? Daphne said a bunch of you got together at the Three Broomsticks the other night. I wish I could have been there."

Hermione smiled, "It was great seeing everybody again. I have been out of circulation for five years. A lot has happened with everyone"

"Daphne also said you and Charlie Weasley were together. Alright fill me in. How did that happen?" Tracy said.

Hermione began to explain what her job was and how she met up with Charlie and his team. "After that it just kind of took off for us. This is the longest we have been apart. It feels strange and empty"

They continued to relax and talk until after seven o'clock. Hermione had explained to Tracy that she was meeting with the Romanian reserve director Brent Stanovich and then was going to visit Charlie Tracey told her she was welcome to stay and to let her know how things went. At seven thirty Hermione stepped into the floo and said, "Romanian Dragon Reserve Main Office." In a flash of green she was gone. Tracey smiled as she watched her leave. She was glad that they had become friends in their eighth year and that Charlie and Hermione had finally found each other. Everyone should be as happy as she and Victor were. If it had not been for Hermione she would not have met Victor.

Hermione stepped into the main office of the Romanian Reserve, smiling at Charlotte Severson. A former dragon trainer, who had become the reserve go to person. If you needed anything, she could get it for you.

"Hermione! Long time no see. How are you doing?" Charlotte said with a smile.

"Great, I have a meeting with you and Brent and then I'm visiting Charlie." Hermione replied.

Charlotte took Hermione into Brent's office and they sat down. Hermione presented a copy of the plans she had given to Todd Anderson regarding the improvements for the Bulgarian reserve and asked them to look over them and let her know anything they would like to get for their facility.

Charlotte and Brent took a few minutes to review the information. When Brent finished he whistled. "This is one sweet deal. How did you manage it?"

Charlotte broke in. "I don't care how she did it, we would love to have everything in this proposal. I am tired of living and working in wooden buildings around fire breathing dragons."

They all laughed and began completing the orders. Owls flew off to their destinations and the changes were set in motion.

"There should be a crew come with the housing containers to assemble it. If you want a specific building done first let them know. " Hermione said. "It is now nine o'clock and I'm going to find Charlie and say hi. I brought him some Honeydukes sweets for his upcoming birthday."

"You will find him in the last building on the right. Just follow the noise. Some of his friends showed up earlier today and they have been partying all evening." Charlotte said with a bit of a disgusted look on her face.

Hermione headed out the door and walked down the lane. Her thoughts took her away to their last night together. She could feel the heat from his body pressed against her. The softness of his lips as he kissed down her neck. She shuddered and walked a little faster.

As she approached the last building, Charlotte was correct, she could hear the music and laughter. She walked in the door and saw a cluster of men sitting at the largest booth in the back of the restaurant bar. Approaching the booth she could see the buzz cut of Flint. There were also faces of some of the Greek and Ukrainian teams she knew. Last she saw the red curly hair of Charlie. On the table were several bottles of Ouzo, Vodka and Fire Whiskey. Most of the bottles were empty.

Charlie had his back to her and his head was laid back against the booth with his arms spread out on each side of the back of the booth. All of them were laughing about something Hermione could not see, except Charlie he had a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione climbed in the booth behind him and leaned over the top of the booth he was sitting in. She leaned down and whispered in Charlie's ear, "Surprise Charlie, I've missed you so much. I brought you a special treat."

The booth got very quiet and all of them stared between Hermione and Charlie. Theo Nott had a smug look on his face, while Flint just looked terrified.

Hermione saw movement below the table, between Charlie''s legs and looked down. The face of a woman looked up at her and slyly smiled. She used the back of her hand and wiped her mouth off. She then crawled up into the booth and took a seat next to Charlie.

"Oops, I must have dropped my napkin." she said with a simpering voice.

Hermione got out of the adjacent booth and walked around to the end of the booth that Charlie was sitting in. Everyone was still deathly silent. They all knew her and knew about the relationship she shared with Charlie.

"Oi!, Charlie you have been caught." Nott shouted laughing, Charlie opened his eyes but still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Charlie, How could you?" Hermione said with tears running down her face. She turned and ran. Making her way back to the office, Charlotte was just closing up for the night.

"I need your floo" Hermione cried out. Charlotte opened the door to let her in.

"Hermione what happened?" Charlotte asked.

Hermione was talking to Tracey in the floo. When she finished and pulled her head from the floo she tried to talk. "Charlie..slag.. under table .. blow ." she tried to say, but couldn't finish because she was crying so hard. " I don't think she dropped her napkin." she said sobbing. Then she ran into the floo and was gone.

Charlotte walked out of the building stunned and didn't really know what to think or say. She had an idea as to what had happened and if it did, she was going to skin one Charlie Weasley while he was still alive.

Charlie came staggering up to Charlotte as she walked to her cabin. "Charlotte, ' he slurred, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Charlotte wasn't one to be messed with. Her temper was as bad as some of the dragons when she was crossed. She prided herself that she never forgot anything.

Her anger was growing, "Go back to your tent Charlie . You need to get rid of your friends and sober up before I talk to you. You have fucked up royally this time. I doubt she will take you back." Charlotte growled out the last part of her sentence. She then turned and walked away from a very drunk Charlie Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione stepped out of the floo crying. Tracey wrapped her arms around her. Leading her over to the couch she helped her sit down and handed her a glass of elf made wine.

"This is elf made wine, it's the best for everything." Tracey said. "You were so happy and excited when you left here earlier, tell me what happened."

Hermione took several sips from her glass and took a deep breath.

"I got to the reserve and had my meeting with Charlotte and Brent. Charlotte told me where Charlie was and that some of his friends had arrived earlier in the day. I walked down to the restaurant and found Charlie, Theo and Marcus sitting with some of the trainers from the Ukraine and Greece teams. There was a lot of alcohol bottles on the table mostly empty. I leaned over the booth to sneak a kiss on Charlie's cheek and found a woman under the table giving him a blow job. I guess I should say she had just finished. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and climbed out from under the table. She looked at me and said she must have dropped her napkin and giggled." Hermione said.

" Tracey, I just thought about catching Ron with his slags and I looked at Charlie and said how could you?. Then I ran back to the office and floo called you. I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing to come back here. You are safe here and I blocked the floo. Did Theo and Marcus know you were going to stop and see Charlie?"

"Yes I told them about my plans when we all met at the Three Broomsticks before I left." Hermione said. "Why couldn't he have just told me we were through. He didn't have to humiliate me like Ron did." She was crying even harder.

" I will tell you if Marcus was there, he is the cause of it. "Now why don't you go up and take a long hot bath, finish that wine and go to bed. A good night's sleep will make everything in the morning a little clearer." She said.

Tracey took Hermione upstairs to guest rooms and ran a bath for her. She left Hermione to relax and try and rest. When she felt Hermione was safe she went back downstairs to the floo. Unlocking it she contacted Pansy and Ginny and had a group floo call.

Tracey told the others what had happened and how devastated Hermione was. "It broke my heart seeing her so crushed. I thought Charlie was the one for her. I mean they were together for a year."

I will send him the worst howler he has ever had. "I'm sure all the hurt came back from what my other git of a brother did to her." Ginny said.

"She did say a lot of alcohol was involved, do you think Charlie didn't realize what happened?" Pansey asked. "Maybe he was so plastered he didn't realize what was going on."

"I have seen Charlie drunk, but never drunk enough if someone is giving him a blow job he is not aware of it. He may not know who was giving it to him but he would know what was happening." Ginny said fuming.

"Well he and the others will be hung over so I think howlers are in order.' Tracy said with an evil grin.

After a little plotting and planning, the floo call was ended. Each of them took quill to bright red parchment.

Charlie was still in bed the next morning when the first howler came. On owl flew down the chimney and straight to Charlie's bed. Dropping the bright red letter on his chest and as fast as possible, it flew back up the chimney.

'YOU FOUL LOATHSOME GIT. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE LIKE THAT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE DRUNK. YOU KNOW WHEN SOMEONE IS PLAYING THE FLUTE ON YOUR COCK. YOU HAD BETTER MAKE THIS RIGHT OR ELSE." shouted the voice of Ginny Potter..

Charlie flew out of the bed and onto the floor. His head felt like it had been hit by a meat clever. Maybe he would have felt better if he had been hit by a meat clever, he thought. Now the booming sound of Ginny's voice was bouncing between his ears.

The howler had also woken up his visitors.

Charlie pulled himself off the floor and stumbled into the kitchen area of his tent. Theo was sitting by the counter with a large cup of black coffee in his hand. Handing Charlie a cup, he poured the strong coffee into the cup and Charlie began to drink.

Marcus Flint had been still passed out on the floor. "Who in the bloody hell sent you a howler this early in the morning?" Theo asked.

Marcus had begun to wake up and was sitting on the floor with his hands over his ears, while Theo and Charlie sat at the counter with their mouths open looking bewildered.

"I think I need to get some food in my stomach before I face anything else today."Charlie said.

All of them got ready and went to the restaurant for breakfast before Theo and Marcus left for England. While they were walking, Marcus was thinking about contacting Hermione to see if he could console her. He would get her away from Charlie if he could. Another goal point for him, he thought.

Entering the restaurant they moved to a table with Dean and Seamus. Placing their orders, Dean looked at them and asked, "What the hell happened to you? All of you look like you were on the losing end of a dragon fight."

"Ouzo, Vodka and Fire Whiskey in large amounts." Charlie said holding his pounding head in his hands. " I like the flavor of the Ouzo but boy did it pack a punch."

The trainers from Greece and the Ukrain were sitting at a table next to Charlie. When they heard what he had said they began laughing.

Aeolos, a trainer from Greece, looked at them and said, "Ouzo is meant to be sipped not chugged, Weasley. You downed almost a whole bottle by yourself. We were not sure you would even be awake by now."

That got a good laugh from all of the trainers in the room. Just as the laughter was dying down an owl carrying a bright red envelope flew in the window and headed straight for Charlie.

"Bloody Hell not again!" Charlie yelled. "What did I due to get these howlers? "

The owl dropped the smoldering envelope in front of Charlie and turned to fly out the window as fast as possible.

"WEASLEY YOU GREAT PRAT! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE LIKE YESTERDAY'S TRASH. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN ANY FOR A FEW WEEKS, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SHAME HER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE WITH SOME SLAG.

I'M SURE DRACO WILL TREAT HER BETTER ONCE SHE IS AT THE BULGARIAN RESERVE. IF SHE NEVER SPEAKS TO YOU AGAIN IT'S YOUR LOSS. RIGHT NOW YOU ARE RUNNING NECK AND NECK WITH RON FOR ARSE OF THE YEAR." Pansy shouted.

The entire room looked at Charlie with wide eyes and surprised looks on their faces.

"What happened last night between you and Hermione?" asked Seamus. " You know she is like family to all of us and if you have hurt her it will not be good for you." The Irishman's temper was beginning to show.

The room was quiet except for Marcus. He leaned back in his chair laughing.

"You don't remember what happened do you Charlie?" Marcus asked.

Charlie shook his head from side to side. He looked around the table and at the other table to see if anyone would help him. No one said a thing. Seamus was getting angrier by the minute. Dean's attitude wasn't far behind.

"Well it seems you enjoyed your birthday present from Theo and I a little too much and Hermione walked in as she was finishing you off." Marcus said. "We figured since you had not seen Hermione for over 2 months, you could use a little relief. When we port keyed into Plovdiv we had a little time to kill. Hitting one of the local bars, we ran into Helga. We told her what we were looking for and she offered her services as your birthday present from us. We apprated to the gates and put her under a disillusionment charm and brought her here."

"All of you were well shitfaced by the time we arrived and Helga went right to work. You were so fucked up I don't think you even noticed her head between your legs. She was just had finished you up, when Hermione walked in and saw her."

"Damn you Flint, I don't remember anything. Does anyone know where she went?" Charlie asked.

Theo was sitting at the table staring at the floor. When Charlie asked if anyone knew where she was, he looked up and said. "She was crying, she looked at you and said, Charlie how could you? Then she ran out the door."

Standing up from the table quickly, Dean and Seamus were livid. " I believe it is time you two left. Flint you have done enough damage for now." growled Dean.

Just then another owl flew in the window, but this time it went to Marcus and not Charlie.

"MARCUS FLINT, I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT SLAG. IF I CAN PROVE IT I WILL CRUCIFY YOU. CHARLIE AND HERMIONE WERE GOOD FOR EACH OTHER. NONE OF US HAD SEEN THEM SO HAPPY. NOW YOU HAVE MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING. REMEMBER IF YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US GIRLS, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US." screamed Pansy.

Marcus's mouth dropped open and had a look of terror on his face. Pansy was one witch you did not want to cross. She was right if you messed with one of their group, you got the wrath of all of them.

He looked at Theo and said, "Theo I believe it is time for us to leave and go back to England."

The two walked out to door and to the main office to floo into Plovdiv. From there they could catch an international port key back to England.

Charlie finished his breakfast and left for the infirmary to get a headache and hangover potion. After getting his potion he headed out to the fields to check on his dragons.

Hermione had gotten up at ten o'clock and met Tracy for a little light breakfast and played with Anna.

"Hermione I want you to know that I let the Ginny and Pansy know what had happened last night with Charlie. Please don't be mad at me but he will probably receive several howlers today." Tracy said. "I haven't sent one, yet. But I do want to talk to him about the mess he has made. If he tries to see to you will you talk to him?"

"Tracey I don't know. Charlie knows all about what happened between Ron and I. He was appalled at how Ron had treated me and promised me that he would never do that to me. I told him if he wanted to be with someone else all he had to do was say so and he was free. He told me he had waited too long for me to see him and he was never giving me up. I guess it wasn't true." she said.

"I guess I had better get ready my port key leaves in twenty minutes. Thanks for everything Tracy, I'm so glad I had you to help me get through this. Tell VIctor I said Hi and I guess I'm free now to meet some of his team mates he had been telling me about." Hermione said and then turned and went upstairs to change clothes and pack.

Anna and Tracey went with Hermione to the Ministry office so she could catch her port key to the reserve in Bulgaria.

Hugging Hermione, Tracy said, "Don't be a stranger. If you need to get away from those guys or just need a change, our door is always open for you."

Hermione kissed Anna on the forehead and hugged Tracy. " I will I promise." Then she took hold of the port key rope and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Bulgarian dragon reserve was nestled in the heart of the Rila Mountains. It was layered with many strong wards and enchantments. Hermione arrived at the gates of the reserve where the main office was located. Not seeing anyone there to give her admittance, she sent her patronus to Erik and Lisa. Lisa Anderson was formerly Lisa Turpin. She had gone to Hogwarts with Hermione. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw and could never understand why Hermione had ended up in Gryffindor.

"Erik or Lisa, I'm at the gates and ready to start working." Hermione's Otter patronus said as it swam around in front of Lisa.

Lisa was Erik's wife. She at one time had been a trainer but due to a disagreement with a Short Snout, she had lost muscle mass and much of the use of her right leg. She had gone to work in the office and infirmary, rather than move away from Erik.

Lisa sent Erik a notice in the field and went to the gates to bring Hermione through the wards. Erik was working with other trainers in the field when he received the message from Lisa.

"Mates, have you got this under control? Our guest has arrived and I need to go greet her and get her settled in." Erik said as he mounted his broom taking off heading for the front gates.

"Did he say she?" said Stephen, one of the trainers from New Zealand asked. "We are getting more birds for trainers?"

"No, from what I understand it's some uptight ministry bird that thinks she knows everything. " Draco Malfoy said.

There had been several large deliveries made to the reserve and no one was telling him anything. Draco noticed a lot of new faces around the reserve measuring and putting markers in the ground and setting up what looked like foundations for buildings. He did not like being kept in the dark about his dragons. *********************************************************************************************************** "Hermione, welcome to the reserve." Lisa said giving her a hug. "We are all ready for you. The construction crew has foundations set and they are ready to go. Erik is on his way from the field."

Lisa and Hermione walked into the main office. It was the first building to be changed over, then the infirmary and hatchery would be next. Last would be the living quarters.

Lisa and Erik had spent the weekend cleaning out and storing all of the items from the areas and preparing for the new buildings and equipment. **  
**

"Just let me get the keys to your cabin and I'" show you where you are staying." Kisa said as she grabbed the keys.

Walking back out the office door Lisa and Hermione took her bags to the visitors cabin and began putting things away as they chatted. Hearing a knock at her door, Hermione found Erik Anderson, the DIrector of the reserve waiting ready to greet her..

"Hermione! It's great to see you." he said with a hug. "Sorry my Dragon Master is not here, we had another situation with that Iron Belly. We are ready to get started as soon as you are."

"I can do all of the unpacking later. Let's get busy." she said laughing and pulling Erik and Lisa out the door.

The foreman of the construction crew, Sam Welder, met with them at the main office. Erik had made sure all of the trainers were in the fields so they would not know what was going on. Erik and Lisa wanted to surprise the team..

Much to Hermione's surprise there were enough magical construction workers to complete all three buildings at once.

" We have found from doing other reserves that it is best to get done as fast as possible." Sam said." Otherwise you get curious dragons sticking their noses in. Each crew has the plans for the building they are working on and will begin at my signal. This should put us ahead by over a day." he finished.

With a wave and a whistle the crews the magic began. Each building was finished on the outside with stone. This helped with fire protection and made them fit into the habitat well. The main office was two containers set together. The inside of the main office was finished with nice plaster walls and stone floors.

The infirmary was made of six containers. Two in the front and back, end to end. Then one coming off parallel from each of the ends. It made a large square. The interior had clean white finished walls and concrete floor. All areas were finished for easy cleaning and maintenance. Each section had an opening to the courtyard. The center court area had shaded areas for those patients recuperating or staff on break. This allowed them to sit outside but still be protected. There were eight patient rooms, two exam or treatment rooms and a surgery area. Each had a window that brought in lots of sunshine,

The hatchery was the largest of the buildings. It was built with ten containers two end to end on each side and two end to end in the middle. It looked like two rectangles set side by side. This created two separate open areas in the center. These were covered with retractable domes which kept the weather out for the hatchlings. On one side, eight new incubators were installed. Two each on three of the sides and two in the courtyard area. The other courtyard area was for olders hatchlings that did not need the incubators, but could not be released into the reserve or moved to their natural habitat.

The week had been long but productive. Monday of next week would be the staff meeting about their new housing and the new changes. This week continued to be mostly productive. What time she was not in meetings with Erik and Lisa she worked by herself inspecting the fields and enclosures. She also tested the wards and charms around the entire reserve. By Friday evening Hermione had a confident idea what was still needed at the reserve. She just needed a little time speaking to the trainers to get their view of things around the reserve.

******************************************************************************************************

Sunday evening, Hermione had gone to the restaurant to get a bite to eat and do some paperwork. It had been a bad day. She was getting no cooperation from any of the trainers. More than once she had to ask for information from several different trainers for the same question. It was like they didn't want any help or assistance. Also,Charlie kept sending her owls, which she refused and Flint sent her an owl asking if she was ok and could he come and visit her. That one went in the trash.

She was sitting in the back booth, when Draco, with his team and the Aussie and Z-land trainers came in for food and drinks. They sat at the booth next to Hermione, but were not aware she was there. "So have any of you heard about or seen the guest that came in this week?" Draco asked.

"We met her in New Zealand, she is OK." Oslo from the Z-land team said. A voice she recognized.

"I've seen some bird going around with Anderson or by herself looking at different things around the reserve." Ivan, one of the Bulgarian trainers said.

In general, none of them indicated that they knew who the guest might be. Draco continued to tell them what he knew or thought he knew.

"No, no that's not right, she was with Charlie Weasley when she was in New Zealand." Hermione heard on of the trainers say. There was more muffled sounds and occasional laughter. " I heard her talk to Charlie about a bloke named Ron when we were in South America. Not sure what all was said but she was upset and crying.: Ivan said.

"Well I think she is one hot momma. Her curves are spot on, if you know what I mean. I bet a galleon she's a 34B." she heard again.

"I'll take that bet." another voice said.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm sure she is still a bitch that wants to change everything on the reserve." the voice of Draco said. "She must not have been laid recently. I'm heard she was living off some bloke and got bored not doing anything. No wonder she was dumped"

More comments were made that Hermione could not make out completely, but some she could. The name Ron come up several times. "Mate, when she was with us in New Zealand she was the hardest worker there. She never had a problem with doing anything." a voice said.

"Well I just know I've not been told anything about these changes and I don't like it. That's why I have been telling the other trainers not to help her. Make her do it herself." Draco finished.

Hermione had heard enough and stood up. She gathered her papers and walked around the booth. Stopping right in front of Draco, she said. "I should have known. Draco Malfoy you great prat.I knew there was a reason I was not getting any help from the trainers. Also, my personal life is none of your business. I am here to do a job and I will finish what I started."

Hermione turned to leave when the comment was made.

"Why aren't you married with a house full of kids. Did he get tired of doing everything for you? I bet you were a bore in bed also." The entire room became deathly silent. Stopping in her tracks, Hermione slowly turned around and stared at the men sitting in the booth.

"If you must know the reason I left Ron I will tell you. Ron was not paying rent, I was. The money came from the sale of my parents' house. As far as not cooking or cleaning. Ron was not working at all most of the time we lived together and when I had evening classes, he complained all evening there was nothing to eat. That was two days a week. He could have gone to his mum's to eat. Instead he went to bars and picked up slags. I caught him three times with different slags. Lets see there was Hannah Abbott, Astoria Greengrass and Lavender Brown. Those were the ones I knew about. "

The men in the booth slid down in their seats to try and become smaller. She stopped and pulled out her cell phone, pushed a few buttons. Handing it to Draco..

"That is a picture of his freckled arse I got while he was in action the last time I caught him. The blond bimbo is Lavender Brown. She doesn't know how to boil water, so I know she was not cooking a meal for him. Oh and this picture is when he realized I was there. He got out of bed after that one and I slugged him in the face and broke his nose. Like I did you in third year, remember? Then I summoned my stuff and left. " she said unloading all of her frustrations out on Draco.

By that time, Hermione was so angry her hair was crackling with magic. She turned to storm out the door. Stopping again, she looked back at Draco and said. "If you don't believe me ask Bill, George, Harry, Ginny or Pansy. They know what happened. Ginny sent a bat bogey hex at him and Pansy sent three howlers to him. Also, whoever bet I was a 34B lost. I'm a 34D. Stupid gits."

When Hermione had stormed out the door, the group at the table sat in silence. After a moment Ivan let out a low whistle and said, "34D !"

Draco had not realized the visitor was Hermione Granger. He gave Ivan a death glare and thought to himself, "She is so sexy when she gets riled up." ************************************************************************************************ Hermione stormed out the door and headed straight to the main office. The door slammed open on it's own as she approached. Lisa jumped like a dragon had struck the building.

"Sorry Lisa I didn't mean to scare you. But I need Erik NOW!" she said trying to catch her breath and calm down.

Erik walked out of his office. "What is wrong Hermione. I've never seen you this upset." Erik asked.

"I have found out why I'm having so many problems getting answers from your staff. It seems that Mr. Draco Malfoy has been telling the trainers not to help me. I can do it myself. If that is the way all of you feel I will floo Minister Shacklebolt right now and tell him this program needs to go somewhere else." she said as she was trying to calm down and catch her breath.

Lisa and Erik went back into the office with a very stressed out Hermione. "Lisa can you brew us some chamomile tea please. " Erik asked.

Lisa brought the tea and some ginger biscuits in and sat down. She reached out her hand and began rubbing circles on Hermione's back.

"Hermione tell us what happened." Lisa said.

Hermione related the story to them. "I have had nothing but problems trying to work with the trainers. Don't they want to get the help that is needed? When was the last time a female dragon laid a clutch of eggs here? She asked. "I am only here to help, but if help is not wanted I will go to the new reserve in Wales and start working with them. I don't need this shit. Not when we are losing our magic."

Erik got up and left the building. Lisa stayed with Hermione to get her calmed down. Erik walked down the lane and stepped into the restaurant, stopping at the booth where Draco sat. Lisa got up and shut the office door. She knelt down in front of Hermione and held her hands said. "Hermione, I have seen you in some stressful situations and I know this is just not about the training. What else is going on? Please let me help."

Hermione broke down and told her what had happened the night she was at the Romanin reserve with Charlie.

"I am so sorry he did that to you. You are a good person and deserve better than to be treated like that." Lisa said. **  
**

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe we need to talk." Erik said then he turned and walked towards the door

Draco got out of the booth and followed Erik out the door. Walking along the street, Erik began. " I believe you need to sit down and talk with Ms. Granger. She is ready to pull a very successful program from us and leave the reserve. I also believe you may be the hub of this problem. Is that true?"

Draco hung his head and said. "We have a long history of differences. She has always been a bossy swot"

Shaking his head, Erik said, "Draco that was a long time ago while you were in school and still a kid. Have you seen Hermione after graduation? She has grown up and matured into a beautiful young woman. She truly cares about this program."

"If you don't feel you can work with her, I'm afraid I have no need for you to remain on the reserve. There are many factors at stake here and she needs someone she can depend on and go to for support. Heaven only knows she has not had that much in her life." Erik said with a deep sigh.

Draco walked into Erik's office and sat sat with his arms folded across his chest and a cold, defiant look on his face. He was still wearing his field clothes, which included his dragonhide tunic and pants. He was also wearing dragon hide arm bracers with the image of the Celtic Bull carved into the hide.

"The Celtic Bull?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they were given to me by the prior Dragon Master when he left. The Celtic Bull symbolizes of strong will, and a sign of riches and wealth, ancestry and kinship." Draco said with a cold flat voice.

Hermione had been able to calm down while talking to Lisa. She looked at him and said. "Draco, there was a lot of competition between us in school, but I need for us to work together. If you are not willing to do that, I will be forced to move this program to another reserve. This program is too important to waste on a team that has no interest in seeing it to completion and become successful."

"Draco I know we don't have the best relationship history. What do you know about the program the Scamander Foundation has been working with other reserves on. What do you think we are doing at the other reserves?"

"I have no bloody idea." Draco said defantley.

"Would you like to know?" She asked. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione handed him the proposal that had been signed by Erik .

"Please take a minute and look over this and then I will answer any questions you have." She said.

Draco sat and read through the information briefly. As he read one eyebrow would raise, then a scowl would come across his face, then both eyebrows went up.

"How did you make this all happen? Is this what is in all of the shipping crates that are everywhere? When is it going to take place? What do you mean the dragons on the reserve will be native to the area?" he just kept asking questions.

"Wait a minute, let me answer one question before you ask another." Hermione said holding up her hands

"OK. The changes came about because we have worked tirelessly for the last five years to try and save our magic. The new items mentioned in the proposal are in the shipping crates and containers, there is more coming. This will happen beginning now. We are having a meeting with the entire staff on Monday morning to go over the changes."

" I knew this one would get you. We are keeping dragons to their native land because they must be mated to help preserve the magical species that is being lost. For instance there is a female Opaleye at the Romanian reserve, but no male. I know it's there because, Ron, Harry and I rode it out of Gringotts a few years ago. I have seen her there. The Aussie and Z-land teams will bring her here and artificially inseminate her then take her back with them once we are sure she is pregnant. This is a procedure that will be explained on Tuesday. Any more questions?" she said

" I guess I need to apologize,. I have been an arse." he said. "This sounds like a great program if it works. He said.

It has worked at every other reserve we have worked with witches and wizards from all over the world. This reserve and the Romanian reserve are the last two we have to instruct. Also we are trying to get the facilities and equipment brought up to the current date, not the 1800's. We are opening a new reserve in Wales in about six to eight months. These procedures will be started from the very beginning. " she finished. **  
**

The four of them sat and talked for a couple of hours. Hermione explaining things and changes and Draco apologizing.

As they were ending their meeting Erik looked at him and said, "Malfoy we have a reserve fundraiser masked ball to attend the first Saturday in October at the ministry in London, Lisa and I are unable to go, so I would like for you to accompany Hermione and represent the reserve. What do you say?" Erik asked.

"Hermione I would be honored if you would allow me accompany you." Draco said looking to Hermione.

"That would be very nice, Draco." She replied.

They left the office to get some rest in their tents. Draco walked Hermione back to the visitor cabin.

"Hermione I am so sorry I listened to the rumors and not asked you about everything first. I should have known better. Let me make it up to you by showing you the fields and nesting spots tomorrow. I promise I will be at your beckon call from now on." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and agreed to the plan. "This might just work out alright." she thought as she walked into her cabin.

After Hermione had entered her cabin, Draco walked back to his tent. He remembered how passionate she was when she got an idea. He also knew her to be fair and impartial. Draco thought about how much Hermione had grown up. She was really a beautiful woman. He remembered the feelings that began for him at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. He knew he was never able to act on or express those feelings because of all the prejudice and the war that was going on, but now was different. Just maybe this might work out good for both of them. He was really interested in the new reserve in Wales. They would need a Dragon Master. It would have him closer to his mother to help but far enough away she wouldn't be meddling in his love life, hopefully.

As Draco entered his tent, he saw an owl sitting on the back of his couch waiting. Draco took the letter from it's leg and read it.

_Draco, _ _Just wanted to drop you a line and let you know your old flame from Hogwarts is no longer seeing anyone. She caught him getting a blow job and as she left him she was crying. I guess it was Weaslebee all over again. Cheating must run in the family. _ _Looks like you may have a chance now. I say go for it._ _Sorry we didn't stop after we left Romania, but needed to get back to England. WIll see you soon. _ _Theo_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco was at her door bright and early the next morning. Hermione woke up suddenly with the loud pounding on the door. She stumbled out of bed and opened the door

"Good morning sunshine! Time to get busy." Draco said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Draco, it's not even seven o'clock in the morning. Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Come on we are wasting daylight." he said as he stepped around her and into the cabin. "I'll fix some breakfast and we can get going. Go change!" he said laughing.

Draco had brought an extra broom and promised not to fly to high or fast. It was a beautiful day and they flew over half of the reserve, checking on the dragons and wards. At the last stop they were sitting on an outcrop of boulders near the lake.

"I thought you didn't like flying on a broom." Draco said.

"Well doing this job I haven't had much of a choice. I will never be an international quidditch player, but I get by.' she replied as she made notes in her book.

Draco brought out a small object from his pocket and taped it with his wand. It became a full size picnic basket. He laid out a blanket and then began to bring out the food.

"I hope you are hungry. There is enough to feed a dragon." Draco said.

Hermione filled her plate and began eating. After they finished eating they just sat and watched the dragons. As they were making small talk about the reserve, Draco leaned over and kissed her. It was a warm soft kiss and Hermione was taken by surprise. He cupped her cheek in his hand and deepen the kiss running his tongue along the crease in her lips. Hermione sighed, slightly opening her mouth and Draco entered her mouth with his tongue, seductively roaming over her tongue and lips.

When the kiss ended, Hermione looked starry eyed. "Well that was a surprise."

Draco said. 'I hope that was not to forward of me. I am sorry for thinking the worst of you earlier. I should have known better." Draco wrapped his arms around her pulled her close. "So a 34D?"

Hermione slapped his arms, but was trapped in his embrace. "You prat! Is that why you brought me out here?"

"No I just wanted some time alone with you and to tell you I'm sorry. Well and of course to be helpful and answer all of your questions you have about the reserve." he said with a smile.

They sat watching the dragons fly for a while when Hermione brought up Draco's arm bracers.

"You do know there are other traits linked with the Celtic Bull." she said, running her fingers along the tops of the bracers, tracing the pattern of the bull.

"It is said they are uncompromising, and even belligerent. The bull stands for unbending, stubborn personality traits – leading to the term "bull-headed."

"On the flip side, the bull is also a virile sign for men, and a sign of fertility for women. They say adding the bull symbol in the bed chamber, like on sheets, robes, or pillows will enhance the mental state – leading to sexual strength and endurance." she finished.

Draco just raised one eyebrow and then smiled. They sat watching the dragons fly around them as the sun set.

"You know until last evening, I thought you and Weaselbee would be married. I was surprised when you said what he had done to you." Draco said. "What happened?"

"When Ron washed out of the Auror program it went downhill. He became more and more childish and self centered. He hated the fact I was working and in school. I was out in the world meeting people and growing while he chose to go to bars. I'm not sure when he started sleeping around but it wasn't long after we got together. Harry told me that his philandering was the reason he was booted out of the auror program. Maybe it had gone on before too, I don't know for sure." she said. "After what happened with Charlie I'm thinking it must be a family trait." she finished with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Charlie and I got together as a couple during the program training in China, South America and Australia. We were together for over twelve months. Last week I left to come here a day early, so I could stop and see Charlie. We hadn't been together for about three months. I thought I missed him." she said.

"When I got to the restaurant at the reserve, he was sitting with a bunch of other trainers and Flint and Nott. I leaned over the back of the booth to sneak a kiss on his cheek and found a woman under the table finishing off a blow job. I moved to the end of the booth so he could see me. He looked up at me with a stupid grin on his face. I couldn't believe it. I just said how could you and left." Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I was supposed to be the Dragon Master on that training." Draco said as he drew her closer into his arms. "We were having problems with a rogue Iron Belly and I couldn't leave to catch the portkey. I asked Charlie to go in my place. I wish I hadn't done that now. It might have been me you fell in love with." Draco said in a whisper in her ear. "You don't know this but I have been crazy for you since the Yule Ball in our fourth year. WIth everything going on in our fifth and sixth years I could not risk your life by showing my feelings."

"Draco why didn't you say anything after the war was all over with?" she asked.

"It was still dangerous for you with all of the rogue Death Eaters still out there. Then you got with Weaselbee and I just went away. I contacted the reserve and began training." he said.

"What about your family business? What would your mother and father say about us? I'm not a pure blood princes."

"After father's trial, mother took over the running of Malfoy Industries. Father received a ten year sentence and mother agreed to run the business until I was ready to take over. She said she knew there were lots of things I wanted to do before becoming the CEO." he said.

"She is only forty eight right now and is having the time of her life. She loves the social aspect and competitiveness of the job. Father has less than four years left, but he has already told me that he wants nothing to do with politics or the business. He just wants to spend his remaining years with mother."

Draco laid Hermione to the side and pressed his body to hers. HIs lips were gentle and caressed her lips and down her neck.

"Draco, Please stop." she said pushing him away. "I'm not ready to get physical yet. I got too attached to Charlie way to fast and had my heart broken. I don't think I can take another heartbreak this soon."

Draco looked down at her and raised her back into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"It is OK, I understand. Just know that I will never treat you like he did. I have waited for far too long to mess up with you now. I will be ready for you, when you are ready for me." He said.

"Oh OK" was all she replied. Hermione did not move from his arms and they sat quietly watching the sun set.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Monday morning and the Romanian reserve had been in total chaos since the prior Friday. It seemed to begin when Charlie's friends visited from England. Charlotte had refused to speak to him. Dean, Seamus and several of the other trainers refused to work with him. He had sent owls to Hermione, but each came back unopened.

Walking into the main office, Charlie walked up to Charlotte and said, "I know your upset with me but I need to talk to Brent now. He walked past Charlotte and into the office.

"Brent I need to leave for a day or so and go the the Bulgarian reserves. I have to get this mess straightened out with Hermione. I can't even think straight right now." Charlie said as he sat down with his head in his hands. " I know there is a lot going on but I have to go, please."

"Charlie , I'm sorry. We can't spare the manpower right now. With all of the new changes and the sick dragons, I can't let the Dragon Master go." Brent said trying to sympathize with Charlie "Let me see what I do, remember you have the Dragon Reserve Fundraiser Masked Ball the first Saturday in October. I'm sure she will be there."

Charlie didn't say anything. He just stood and left the office. He stopped at Charlotte's desk and said. "I don't know how to tell her I'm sorry, when she won't listen to me. She keeps refusing to accept my owls Charlotte, please what do I do?"

Charlotte saw how upset and sincere Charlie was and her heart broke. She had never seen him so devastated before.

"I know how she was when she left here and you broke her heart. Let me try and talk to her. I can't promise anything, but let me try." She said.

Monday at the Bulgarian reserve wasn't much better. Hermione had calmed down the trainers and staff with the help of Draco, Erik and Lisa. They had all come together in the restaurant for the meeting.

"OK all you gits, listen up!" Erik shouted. "We have been doing some changes around here which most of you have seen. If you were sober enough."

" We are privileged to have Ms. Hermione Granger from the Scamander Research Institute with us to go over the changes and improvements we will be having come to pass. Please give her your attention. We believe you will be pleased." Erik finished.

A voice from the crowd yelled out, "What makes her think she can teach us anything about dragons?"

As Hermione began to stand, Draco said, " Listen up, I have read the new proposal with Erik and it is the best thing that has ever happened to this reserve. Now shut it and listen to my future wife."

Turning to Hermione he said, " It's all yours wifey." Sweeping his arm towards the crowd and then blew her a kiss.

"Wifey?" "I will get you for that Malfoy." she said laughing. Looking out at the crews she began her speech for the eleventh time.

" Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am a Master MagiZoologist with a second Mastery in MagiCreature Husbandry. I bring you the greetings of The Scamander Family and Preservation Foundation." She continued with her presentation about the loss of magic and the believed cause.

"As for the changes around the reserve. As you have noticed there have been some structural changes around the camp. Today each of you will stake out a place you are wanting your residence to be. We have been able to purchase shipping container homes for you."

"What is that? Do you expect us to live in metal boxes?" came a shout from the crowd.

"Please wait until you see them before you make up your mind about them. Have any of your been in the office, infirmary or hatchery yet? She asked.

A few raised their hands.

"These are the same type of containers that will be your housing. They are insulated, and completely finished inside and out. Being steel they are naturally fireproof. They are forty feet long by ten feet wide." You will have two that will be secured together, so your residence will be forty by twenty."

" There is a living/dining room, small kitchen, bedroom and bath. The building crew will move the space around as you want it. There are several examples on the back table and before you go, please look at them and decide what you want. Then let the crew know the number." she said.

"Now I know many of you like being outside so there will be a covered porch across the back of the can be screened in so if you want you can sleep out there during the summer and won't get eaten up by the bugs. I can also add the same charm that is on the dining hall ceiling at Hogwarts."

"You can do that?" Erik asked.

"Of course my wifey can, in school she was called the smartest witch of her age.'" Draco said with a smile.

"For those of use who didn't attend Hogwarts, can you tell us what that is." another trainer asked.

"I apologize, for those of you that don't know, there is a charm on the ceiling that lets you see the outside, just like it was made of glass. It makes you feel more outside than in. It can also be added to a wall." Hermione said.

She went on to let them know they were receiving new fire retardant gear and new brooms. The hatchery had received new incubators, warming pens and other new equipment. The infirmary is completely new. The staff were very excited about the improvements. It was now time for the dragon news to drop.

"OK, now the last bit of news that has not gone over well at any reserve so far." she said. "As of now the only dragons kept in the reserve will be native to the area." she said waiting for the yelling to begin.

She was surprised when she only received a "Why?" from the crowd.

"The birth rate must be increased among magical creatures or as I explained before we will lose our magic. The ministry is even considering a marriage law to increase the population." she said.."

"That means if we are not successful in increasing the magical creature population, each of you will be required to marry and have at least four children."

That statement brought a mixed reaction from the group.

"It's a good thing I already have got you isn't it, wifey?" Draco said. "We are ready for whatever happens."

"Continuing on." she said giving Draco death glares. "If you have a non native species of dragon and not a breeding pair it is likely that the animal will die. Those dragons for the moment will be treated with our new procedure you will be learning."

" The Romanian reserve will be bringing a female Opaleye over so you can be trained on our new artificial insemination procedure. The trainers from New Zealand will bring her over and once she calms down we will train you on the procedure. Then they will take her back to New Zealand once she is pregnant."

.

The room was very still. No one said anything. They sat and looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind. Draco began laughing.

"Sorry wifey, but did you say artificial insemination?" Draco said laughing.

Erik and Lisa hung their head about how deep Draco was digging himself in.

"We will go over this more in depth once the Opaleye is here." Erik said. "Draco you are already in a hole with the wifey comment. You need to be careful."

After a few other questions were answered, the meeting was dismissed.

Lisa walked up to Draco and said, "You will need to handle the team bringing in the Opaleye on Wednesday. Hermione and I are going to a village outside of Belovo called, Kuklen. There is a dressmaker there that I want Hermione to see for a dress for the fundraising ball. Tracy Krum and Pansy are going to meet us there for a girls day out. Also I don't want her here incase that prat Weasley is with the team. "

"Are you going to Madam Hostoff? I will notify her to have that special dress we talked about on display. Lisa, make sure she tries it on. If you can't, I know Pansy can." he said laughing.

"I'm glad she won't be around. Weasley has hurt her enough. He won't give up easily, especially since it was her that walked away and not him dumping her." he said. "I will get the team together to receive the Opaleye and get her settled."

Construction was quickly underway. The staff and trainers were very pleased with their new housing. Hermione went to each individual and asked what kind of charms they wanted on their home. Most of the teams and staff wanted the see through walls and ceiling. It made them feel closer to nature. Fire retardant ruins, along with cooling ruins for summer were set on each home. The trainers and staff had a productive day of moving into their new homes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thursday morning found Lisa and Hermione preparing to leave for Kuklen. They gathered their cloaks and bags and began walking to the apporation point.

"You are going to meet Ingred Hostoff. She has been making custom gowns for over seventy five years. She has a way of working magic lace into anything you want. Her work is known all over the magical world and she is almost impossible to get an appointment with."

Lisa said with the excitement of a child at Christmas. "Hold on to my arm and I will side along us to get there."

With a turn and a crack they were gone from the reserve. Landing in a side alley of the main section of town, Lisa and Hermione headed out onto the street in search of Hostoff's Garments.

"How did you get an appointment on such short notice?" Hermione asked.

"Have you met the trainer named James Hostoff? He is the grandson of Ingred. She always makes time for anyone from the reserve. She also makes men's clothes. Draco gets his finest robes from her." Lisa said.

Finding the storefront they both entered. A ringing bell was heard as the door opened. A very distinguished middle aged looking woman walked from the back room. She was about the same height as Hermione. Her face showed some age but not enough to believe she had been a seamstress for over seventy five years. She glided more than walked up to them with her arms open to them.

"Lisa, my love how are you doing?" she said as she hugged Lisa tightly. "How is that crazy grandson of mine?"

::I am fine Madam Hostoff and James is still playing with dragons. He is as crazy as ever. Madam Hostoff, I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger. She has come to get a dress for the annual reserve fund raising ball.' Lisa Said.

Madam Hostoff turned to Hermione and embraced her the same as she had Lisa. Her hug reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley and it made her feel wanted.

"There are some individuals here that would like to help you in making your decisions." Madam Hostoff said. Pulling back a curtain , out stepped Tracy and Pansy.

Grabbing each other and giving a group hug, Hermione squealed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't let Draco's arm candy look any way but drop dead gorgeous, now could I?" Pansy said with a wink.

"I came to be with my friends and have great girls day out. Ginny sends her regrets. Little James in sick and she didn't want to leave him." Tracy added.

"What do you have in mind Hermione dear?" Madam Hostoff said taking control of the appointment again.

"I'm not sure but I would like something simple, but since I want to promote the new reserve opening Wales, would there be a way to use a Welsh Green Dragon in the dress? Hermione asked.

There was a sparkle in Madam Hostoff's eye and she shouted, " Anna bring in the lace unicorn dress."

Hermione and Lisa looked at each other with questions on their faces. Just then Anna walked in from the back carrying a beautiful silver gown with an iridescent lace unicorn wrapped around the gown.

"I have a special way of blending Fabric Based Lace and Needle Lace to create a creature that becomes part of the dress. The lace thread is made of three strands of silk that is woven and interwoven with the fabric of the dress. The horn and hooves have one gold thread with the silk thread. Plus a little magic." she said winking at the girls.

Pansy and Tracy squealed with delight at the sight of the dress.

"That is what I want. Can we make the Dragon looking like it is laying its head over my shoulder?" Hermione said.

"Come with me, my loves, let us design the most beautiful gown ever." She said walking followed Madam Hostoff into her office and sat down. Madam Hostoff pulled out her sketch pad and waved her wand THe quill began to draw. Her quill flew as if it had a mind of its own. Soon it dropped to the desk.

While they were waiting, Hermione and Lisa saw the most beautiful wedding dress they had ever seen. It was entirely made of lace. It had an open back, with long sleeves that came up over the shoulders into a high neck. The dress was fitted all the way down to just above the knees where it flared out. The back of the dress was longer and became the lace had a scroll pattern around a Fleur-de-li pattern with Austrian crystals woven into the lace. The lining of the entire dress was a nude color. That way you only saw the lace.

Pansy and Tracy held the dress and told Hermione. " You have to try this on!'

Encouraged by Madam Hostoff she slipped into the dressing room and slipped into the wedding dress. It fit her like it was made just for her. It was even the correct length with heels on. .

Pansy brought over a veil made with a lace edging and Tracy grabbed a pair of white satin pumps.

"If I ever get married, that is the dress I want." Hermione said with a sigh looking in the mirror.

Lisa looked at Madame Hostoff and winked at her. All four of them grinned like a cheshire cat.

Madam Hostoff came back in from her office and brought the drawing in for the girls to look over. All of their mouths dropped open as they looked at the beautiful dress.

The sketch was in black and white, but Madam Hostoff began explaining the dress.

"The dragon will be made of these three stand thread silk. It will look like a delicate spider web. The dress itself is strapless and fitted down to just below the hips. From there it will flair and become a circle. If you want to twirl you can." she said smiling. "All women like to twirl in a beautiful dress. Your dragon will look like it is standing behind you on its back legs. The neck and head will come across your right shoulder and breast. The dragon head will rest on your right breast, with the snout below and between your breasts. The right paw will sit on your right hip. The left front paw will rest on your left shoulder. The dragon tail will wrap around the base of the dress." standing she motioned them to follow her into another room.

"We need to determine a fabric. I suggest a stretch low luster satin. We don't want the dress to outshine the dragon. I suggest a forest green. That way the dragon will be from kelly green through a shade of yellow for the little bit of underbelly that will be seen. The claws and horns will be gold and the spine ridge will be black and faid into green at the base. The finished touch will be the eyes. I believe grey with yellow in the slits of the eyes." she finished.

" I agree with everything you have said." Hermione said with delight. "Won't the dress be heavy with the lace and fabric? I don't want to be weighed down by the dress." she said.

"That is where I work my magic. The fabric under the lace is cut away and the edges are woven into the lace. A strengthening spell is added to the lace so it does not tear." Madam Hostoff said.

"That means the back of the dress will be see through?" Lisa questioned.

"Draco will love that!" Pansy added.

"No my dear everything is tastefully done. There is an illusion charm placed over the vital parts, so all you see is the lace." she said laughing.

"I have one last question." She said. "Do you want flames coming out of the mouth or the dragon's tongue sticking out. If we create the tongue it will look like he is tickling your belly button." she finished giggling. They were laughing and debating flames or tongue.

"If you can stay around I should have this done by six this evening. You could get some more shopping done. I recommend the cobbler Weise up the street for shoes. They are magical for your feet and tell him I sent you."

Pansy had chosen a midnight blue mermaid style dress with crystals inlaid to resemble the night time stars. Tracy had chosen a pale grey halter top dress fitted across the bust and flowed freely under the bust to the floor. By the time they had finished with Madam Hostoff, they were ready for lunch.

Taking their time with lunch Lisa decided to contact Erik. Pulling out her communications mirror, she stated his name.

Hermione thought to herself, "How excited Remus, Sirius and James would have been to see their creation being used so freely." It left a sad smile on her face.

"Erik, Hi how is the day going?" Lisa asked.

"A little busy at the moment." Erik said. Lisa could hear shouting and growling in the background.

"OK just wanted to let you know we won't be home until later after seven. Love you, be safe" she said as she shut down the connection.

Well it sounds like to Opaleye has arrived." she said laughing.

"Good I really didn't want to go back if Weasley was there. I haven't talked to him and I don't want to." Hermione said. "Lets see what else we can find to do today."

Pansy told them about the howlers that had been sent to Charlie and Marcus Flint. Tracy said Victor was lining up some dates for Hermione from his friends on the quidditch teams he played.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. From what I understand, she has already got a new suttor." Pansy said with a smile.

"Yes one that is already thinking about marriage. He calls her wifey all the time." Lisa added.

"Draco should not waste any time on claiming you for his own. Someone else might sneak in and take you away." Tracy added.

"All of you need a life and stop dreaming up things for mine." Hermione said with a laugh.

They wandered around the various shops and businesses in the village. Stopping at Cobbler Weise, they found simple gold sandals with a two inch heels for Hermione to wear with her dress. The cobbler put several charmes on for comfort. Pansy and Tracy had more fancy shoes than they knew what to do with.

She couldn't decide if jewelry was necessary since the dress was making such a bold statement. They would ask Madam Hostoff her opinion.

They found a magical spa and Pansy treated the others to the works. They relaxed, laughed and pampered themselves the rest of the day.

"It's a little before six, should we head back to Madam Hostoff's?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my dress. I wish you and Erik were going also." Hermione said.

"Erik wants Draco to go with you. He doesn't want you alone at the Ball with Weasley there. Rumor is he can be very persuasive and strong willed, if not instant. Any way we always go to these things and Erik is not a formal dress man." Lisa said laughing.

They soon entered Madam Hostoff's shop and waited for Hermione's dress.

"One final fitting before you leave today." Madam Hostoff said.

Hermione went into the dressing room and slipped the dress on with her new shoes. She stepped out into the store and twirled around.

"I love it! " she squealed.

The girls,and other patrons that were in the shop were stunned at the beauty of Hermione and the dress.

"It is exquisit on you. I do not need to make a single adjustment. Your hair must be worn up so you can see the dragon hugging you." Madman Hostoff said smiling.

"The dragon is tickling your belly button with its tongue." Tracy said laughing.

Madam Hiostoff had laced in the Welsh Green's tongue licking Hermione's belly button in red silk lace. It was open weave lace and you could see her actual belly button. Parts of the dress were very sheer, but several important areas were modestly concealed.

"I don't think you need any jewelry with this dress other than earrings. What do you think Madam?" Lisa said.

"No, no jewelry other than simple earrings. " she replied. "Get pictures for me with your escort, I want to see his face when he sees you in this dress."

"She is going with one of your favorite clients, Draco Malfoy." Lisa added.

'Smiling, Madam Hostoff said "I know, Draco has already taken care of the cost of your gown and told me to make sure his robes complemented your gown. He will love you in this dress. I will wait for your word when you want your wedding dress made."

"Knowing Draco like I do it won't be very long now. He is ready to settle down." Pansy said.

Hermione blushed all over and stepped back into the dressing room.

After leaving Madam Hostoff, they stopped for a relaxing evening meal. Saying goodby to each other after dinner they parted. Taking their portkey back to the reserve, it was well after nine o'clock when they arrived back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lisa and Hermione walked into the office at the reserve. Erik and Draco were sitting in Erik's office discussing the day with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. It had not been a normal transfer, to say the least.

Charlie Weasley and his team had arrived at ten oclock with the Opal Eye. She had been stunned and was being delivered into her temporary pen. The minute she was being lowered from the team's brooms, she revived and began thrashing around in her harness. The dragon trainers from both reserves worked as a unit to stun her again and get her untangled from her harness.

The Opal Eye jerked to the left violently, pulling four of the team members and their brooms right out of the sky. She crashed to the ground and began throwing her dragon breath fire in every direction. Thrashing her tail at anything that moved. Since she had been in the depths of the Gringotts vaults for so many years, she has lost a portion of her sight. Not being able to see clearly she tried to destroy everything she could.

That meant that not only did she pull four riders and their brooms down, causing them to be injured, but five were hit by her thrashing tail and two were burned by dragon fire. Draco was one of the trainers that felt the wrath of the Opal Eye's tail.

After getting the opaleye under control, Draco sat in Erik's office with him. He had a bandaged right shoulder and skinned left elbow. He had various scrapes and lacerations on his face and arms.

"It would be a great opportunity for you Draco. You don't want to be a trainer forever. You want more stability than…." Erik was interpreted in what he was saying as Lisa and Hermione walked in the office door.

Lisa shrieked in surprise when she saw Erik and Draco muddy, bloody and worn.. Hermione went into her healer mode and began to check Draco and Erik's injuries.

"Don't worry wifey, I'm ok. Just a minor disagreement with a female." Draco said laughing.

"What happened to both of you?" Lisa asked. "Is anyone else hurt or just you two?"

"Some of the team members are still in the new infirmary. Weasley took a good hit from the opal eye's tail while trying to stun her.". Erik said. "She was ok until Weasley's team began to lower her to her pen. Then everything went crazy."

"Do you think she will be ok to begin the AI process tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she should be ok, we are watching her all night." Erik replied.

"OK well I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning for the training. Hermione said after making sure Erik and Draco were ok.

Turning to leave the office, Draco caught Hermione's arm. "Hey wifey, how was the shopping? Do I get to see the dress?"

Draco rose from his seat to walk out with Hermione. "I walk you back to you cabin." he said. As they walked along the road to Hermione's cabin, Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So do I get to see the dress?" Draco asked using his best pouty face.

"No, not until the ball." Hermione replied trying to suppress her laughter. "So tell me how today went."

Draco and Hermione approached her cabin door.

"Would you like to come in? I can fix some tea." Hermione asked. 'Then you can finish telling me about what happened today."

Hermione went into her kitchenette and began to prepare the tea. She brought everything into the living room and set the tray on the coffey table in front of the couch. Once she had sat down, Draco wrapped his arms around her and brought her face to his. Gently he kissed her.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." Draco said leaning his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to stop." Hermione said reaching up and pulling his lips down to hers.

Soon they settled back on the couch to catch their breath and relax.

"Tell me how today went." she said.

"Well, the Romainina team brought Isadora in stunned and in her normal transportation harness." Draco started to say.

"Isadora?" Hermione asked.

"Yes , the Opaleye, that is what she was named. Now hush witch and let me tell the story. RIght away you could tell there was a problem."

"Weasley called for immediate assistance. It seems Isadora had awoken during the trip and was not happy. Her tail had already hit one of her handlers. He had a gash in his left shoulder." Draco said.

"We got the healer for him right away. When they were lowering her into her holding pen, she lost it. She had come partially out from her stunning and began thrashing around and shooting dragon fire. She was jerking so hard, four of the trainers and their brooms were pulled down to the ground with her."

Weasley, Thomas, Walters and I were trying to get her untangled from the harness and she got all of us with her tail. Then she let out a ball of dragon fire and hit Finnigan and Erik. All of them were in the infirmary with different injuries. Some of them had to stay"

"Finally, we were able to release her and move away so she could relax and calm down." he finished.

"Were any of them hurt badly?" Hermione asked.

"No just normal injuries for a dragon trainer." Draco said laughing."They were all complaining about having to stay in the infirmary and not being able to go out and drink to the mission."

Hermione snuggled to him and held on tighter. Looking up at Draco she said, "I think I want you to stay with me so I can make sure you are safe tonight."

Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes and smiled. Running his hand up her arm and into her hair her pulled her into a long and deep kiss.

Pulling back and looking at Hermione, Draco said, "Before I decide to stay, I must tell you something. The first words out of Weasley's mouth once we got Isadora settled, was "Where is Hermione?" I told him you and Lisa were having a girls day and he started grilling me with questions " He said.

"I made a comment you may not like, but I said it anyway." he finished.

"What did you say?" she questioned pulling away to look at his face.

"I told him my wifey was fine and having to be around all these sweaty, grimy guys, she and Lisa deserved a girls day." he said. "He got upset and wanted to know what I meant by wifey."

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"Well I just said I was practicing for when we were married." he said laughing.

" So, were you serious or joking? She asked.

"I am deathly serious, I miss you more every day, I don't think I could go on without you." he said holding her close. "Will you let me stay with you this evening?"

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and sighed. She wanted to be more to Draco than a coworker. She had fallen in love with him, but was afraid of being hurt again.

Draco looked into her eyes and stood from the couch. He bent down and lifted Hermione in his arms, bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

Laying Hermione on the bed, he laid down next to her. Looking into her eyes, he said, " I have never been more serious about anything. I have been in love with you since fifth year. I first realized I had feelings for you at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Things were so crazy, I couldn't endnager you by making my feelings known."

"Then after graduation, you left. This is the first time since school I have had a chance to show you how I feel. I'm not backing down this time." Draco held her in his arms like if he let go she would vanish.

"Just give us a chance and think about it." he said as he kissed her gently and got up to leave. "Maybe I need to go and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day with Isadora." he said softly as he turned to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione's wand vibrated at seven o'clock. As she opened her eyes, she was thinking of the wonderful dream she had experienced last night. She was sitting with Narcissa and her mother in a beautiful garden. Each mother was holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. A yell of mommy made her look to her left and she saw Draco and Lucius with two small white haired boys, who looked about two years old, riding on the adults brooms.

Suddenly Hermione was jumping from the fright of the sound of a dragon roar. Men were yelling and the emergency alarm was sounding. She jumped and dressed quickly. Then was out the door running to the Isadora's pen.

Erik and Lisa were standing outside the pen while Draco and his team were trying to stun the irate dragon.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked while trying to catch her breath.

"We don't know. She seemed fine last night when I checked on her about one in the morning. But about six o'clock she began throwing a fit and fighting everyone." Erik said shaking his head in disbelief at the scene.

As the three continued to watch, eight trainers all shouted _STUPEFY MAXIMUS_, at the same time. Isadora dropped like a rock to the ground.

Hermione transfigured a rock into a chair and sat down. She had sat by the enclosure since Isadora had been stunned It was obvious that the procedure would not be able to be performed today, but what had happened?

Charlie Weasley walked up behind Hermione before she realised he was there.

"Hello beautiful." he said and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione was startled by his sudden appearance and jumped falling backwards off the chair.

"Why didn't you come to see me in the infirmary?" He asked.

Still stunned by his sudden appearance, she looked up and said, "It was late when Lisa and I returned from shopping. I didn't know you were even here until Draco told me when I came home late last night."

"Oh so the rumors are true. You and Malfoy are together now. From one Dragon Master to another. You are making the rounds," He replied with a sneer.

Just as he was finishing speaking Draco walked up behind him.

"No Weasley, I just think she waited until she found one she could trust with her heart." Draco said.

Hermione could hear the bickering behind her but her attention was on Isadora. The wind had picked up and blown across Hermione's back towards Isadora. Soon Isadora began to crawl her way over to Hermione at the fence. Soon the dragon was at the fence with her nose at Hermione's feet.

Hermione lowered her hand so Isadora could smell her. The dragon instantly calmed down, The smell of Hermione meant freedom and safety to Isadora. The dragon had not been able to see Hermione when she was freed from the Gringotts vaults, but the smell was something the dragon would never forget. The reserve in Romania had worked very hard to repair Isadora's vision as best as possible. She would never have her perfect dragon sight, but at least she could see better than just blurry shapes.

Draco and Charlie Weasley continued to argue about Hermione, not realizing what was happening with Hermione and her new friend.

Seamus and Dean had walked up to the two arguing and pointed to Hermione and Isadora. When Draco and Weasley turned around they saw Hermione laying on the ground halfway into the enclosure, hugging Isadora's snot and rubbing her forehead while talking softly to the dragon.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Weasley almost shouted.

"So much has happened to her, she is scared. She just needed some reassurance." she explained. "I just told her what we were going to do to try and help her become a mother."

"She is just a dragon, Granger She doesn't know what you are saying. Weasley said laughing.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Hermione asked.

By that time most of the staff from both reserves had gathered around the pen to see what was going on.

"Sure, so I bet you that dragon has not clue what you are saying. If I win, which I will, you drop Draco and come with me back to the Romainan reserve." Charlie said.

"Nope, Draco means more to me than you ever will. I'll not lose him." she replied looking into the dragon's eyes.

A vision flashed between Isadora and Hermione. Hermione could see Isadora getting up and walking over to her cave and laying down. In Hermione's head she heard a gentle woman's voice.

"Tell me to go lay down in my cave and rest. I will not let you lose the one you love to the red headed toad."

Hermione stood up and looked at Charlie Weasley and asked, "What do I get if I win?"

"Nothing, because you won't win" he replied.

Hermione, looked around at the onlookers that were around them, and back down to Isadora. She bent over and stroked her snout.

"You are so tired, I don't want to stress you out any more this week with the procedure we discussed. Why don't you go into your cave and rest. I'll make sure you get an extra treat for supper."

WIth that Isadora rose to her feet and walked back to her cave. Going inside and laying down. She let out a large puff of smoke to the onlookers. Hermione walked away.

Both teams stood in shock at what Hermione had done.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked as he ran up beside her.

"Is that the dragon you released from Gringotts?" asked Seamus as he and Dean walked with Hermione.

"Isadora and I have a connection. Yes, she is the dragon we released from Gringotts. She is scared and tired. I gather she doesn't like Weasley, she called him a red headed toad." Hermione said laughing.

Everyone headed for the restaurant and ordered breakfast. As they all ate, Hermione, Lisa and Erik discussed the best plan of action.

"Erik there is no way Isadora will be ready this week." Hermione said. "Do you have any other females we could work with?"

"We have a female and male Swedish Short Snout that would be perfect to begin training on." Erik replied. "I can have them brought into the holding pens."

"OK, let's start with the female first, while they go get her, I'll get things started." she replied.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Hermione began speaking while standing up on her table. "Since Isadore is not ready to begin the AI process, we are going to begin the process on the Swedish Short Snouts. If everyone can meet me at the holding pens at two o'clock we will begin training. Draco will that give you time to get the female into the holding pens?" she asked.

"For you wifey, I will do anything. Come on team let's get the girl moved." Draco said as he leaned over and gave Hermione a deep kiss.

By two o'clock the remaining trainers and staff were in the holding pen with Hermione. The female was stupefied and laying on her side with her snout open. Hermione touched her throat with her wand and said, "_Sonorus_"

"Can everyone hear me? OK now to begin we must increase the hormone level in the female to stimulate production of eggs to fertilize. The hormones we use are specially brewed for the maximum strength and potency. We will inject a large amount of hormones into the inside of her mouth, at the gum and tooth line We do it there because it is one of the places we can pierce with a needle."

Drawing up the hormone mixture into a very large needle, Hermione signaled to the trainers around her to hold the dragon's mouth open.

"We will wait until tomorrow to attempt the artificial insemination procedure. This way the hormones will have time to stimulate egg production. That generally takes 24 hours." She said. "It will also give us time to prepare the male."

As everyone gathered around, Hermione prepared the hormones for injection. The teams moved closer to be able to see clearly. Hermione became concerned as the Short Snout began to jerk. The dragon was feeling the crowds moving in.

Nodding her head to the trainers holding the mouth, Hermione inserted the needle into the dragon's gum and she was pushing the plunger on the needle. At that moment the dragon jerked and snorted at the same time. The needle was ripped out of the dragon's gum. The dragon hormones and blood mixture was snorted out and splattered across Hermione's torso. The dragon's jerk knocked Hermione to the ground when she hit her head on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Charlie Weasley ran to Hermione. Pulling his wand he shouted, "_Aguamenti_" and tried to wash the blood and hormones away. Draco ran to try and stop Weasley, not knowing what he was doing,

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Draco shouted. Lifting her in his arms, Charlie Weasley ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary the healers ushered everyone out and began striping her clothes off and trying to remove the blood and hormone mixture. Hermione's clothes were saturated with the mixture and it was very thick and sticky. Even as they tried to wash the mixture off, they noted it was absorbing into her skin.

Erik, Lisa, Draco and Charlie waited for news.

"Why were you trying to drown Hermione?" Draco asked with a growl, looking at Weasley.

:I wasn;t trying to drown her, I was trying to save her." Weasley replied. " I was trying to get that stuff off of her."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Hermione was coming lights were bright and her head hurt.

"What happened? Where am I?" Hermione mumbled out.

Healer Eric Sands was sitting by the bed and looked down at Hermione. "Well if it isn't miss sleepy head. How are you feeling? Besides having a headache." he asked.

"Other than the headache, I'm tingly all over. Like I could shag Draco into a stupor right now." she said blushing. "It's taking all my restraint to not go looking for him."

"Well it seems the dragon you were working with decided to move around while you were injecting the hormones into her gum line. She jerked and it ripped the needle out of her gum and then she snorted. She sprayed a mixture of dragon blood and hormone on you. We tried to wash it off, but some of it absorbed into your skin." he explained.

Hermione moaned as she tried to sit up. "Something like this happened to a trainer when we were in South America." she said.

Tell me what happened there." Healer Eric said as he was taking notes.

"We were training at the La Paz Bolivia Dragon Reserve. We were inseminating some Perverian Vipertooh's and one of the trainers name Sonya accidentally spilled some of the hormones on her arm and hand. WIthin the next twenty four hours she was out of her mind with lust. They had to sedate her at the infirmary." I'm not sure what happened after that." Hermione said.

"I remember reading about that case." Eric said. "It seems the effects wore off after twenty four hours." he said. "But your complication is yours was mixed with dragon's blood."

"How will the blood alter the effect of the hormones?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what effect it will have. Dragon's blood has the properties to strengthen and repair the human body, so it is anyone's guess as to what will happen." he finished.

They could hear Draco yelling in the waiting room.

"I'm going in there, I don't care what you say. I need to see my wifey!" Draco shouted at the Healer Trainer.

"I guess I should go talk to him." Eric said standing up. "I am going to sedate you after they see you, just for your safety."

After what seemed like hours, Healer Eric came out and told them they could see Hermione for a few minutes. Draco jumped up and ran into the treatment room. Scooping Hermione up, Draco nesseled his face in her neck.

"Are you ok? Does your head hurt? When can you come home?" he asked in rapid fire.

"Well we are not sure what will happen. For right now Hermione is staying with us and she will take a sleeping draft." Healer Eric said to all of them. "We are not sure what the long term effects will be for Hermione. The short term effects are an insatiable sexual appetite. So she has requested to be sedated."

Still holding Hermione, Draco looked down at her, with a smirk and sparkle in his eyes. "I can take care of that for you." he said.

Hermione was shaking with the desire to rip off Draco's clothes and have her way with him right there in front of everyone.

"I don't think you understand Draco. It is very hard for me to control myself right now. I have the same hormones in me a female dragon has." she said embarrassed. " I may end up breathing fire at you before I'm satisfied." She ran her hands up his arms around his shoulders and was holding her fist full of Dracos' hair pulling him down to her.

"Oh but what a way to go, wifey." he said smiling from ear to ear.

"OK, its'three o'clock Wednesday, so if we keep her here until Thursday around noon, we should be ok." Healer Eric said. "It's time for everyone to go and Hermione to get some rest."

Hermione had twisted her hands in Draco's shirt trying to get him closer. He leaned over and gave her a long lingering kiss.

"Leave me your shirt so I can smell you in my sleep." Hermione said as Draco pulled away with much reluctance. He pulled off his shirt and gave it to her before he left the room.

Hermione was handed a sleep potion and drank it all immediately. She curled up under the covers holding Draco's shirt to her chest and face. Once she was asleep, Healer Eric left her and returned to the waiting room.

"Can any of you give me more details about the case in South America?" he asked.

Charlie looked at hm and said. "I can." They all sat down as he related what had happened.

"Hermione had always handled the injections, but wasn't feeling well that day. Sonya told her she felt comfortable to do the injection procedure and for Hermione to stay in bed. Sonya was carrying the hormone solution, but did not have the bottle closed. When she sat the bottle down it spilled over her hands and forearms." Charlie said. "No one thougth anything about it and the procedure went as normal."

"Later that evening Sonya began acting very strange and was hugging and rubbing herself all over every man she could get her hands on. Hermione noticed that there was something wrong and got Sonya away from everyone. Hermione began questioning her about how the procedure went and Sonya explained what had happened with the solution. Then Hermione drug her to the infirmary. It only got worse. Sonya was acting like a kneazle in heat. She would have a few minutes of rational thought and she would beg the healers to put her to sleep." he continued. "They refused to do it because they were not sure what would happen to her under a sleeping potion. Hermione could hear her crying in the waiting room and finally burst in and stupefied Sonya. She then gave the staff to understand that they would give her a sleeping potion and that she would stay with Sonya the rest of the night to make sure she was all right." he finished.

"Did Hermione ever spill any on her?"the healer asked.

"Not like what happened to Sonya, but I'm sure she got some on her as many times as the procedure has been done." Weasley said.

"In the time you spent with Hermione did you see any changes in her either physically, emotionally or mentally?" Healer Eric asked continuously making notes on his clipboard.

Weasley thought for a minute, then said, "You know after giving several training sessions she did get a lot more loving. Actually that's when we got together as a couple."

"I also noticed when we were leaving New Zealand to come back for this last training, her breasts had gotten bigger and her hips were more curvy." he finished. "Not fat, but more womanly."

"OK, that has helped me a lot. I need to request her medical records from her physical that was done before the training started. I also want to run some more tests on she begins the training session. She is out and should not wake up until tomorrow afternoon or evening." Healer Eric finished.

Draco stood and walked towards the ward doors. "I'm going to stay with her for a while, I don't want her to be alone." He pushed on the doors and walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down.

"Hey wifey, I know you're asleep but I wanted you to know I'm here. I didn't want to leave you." he said with a sigh. "You have to get better soon. There are lots of things we still need to plan for. The fundraising ball on Saturday, meeting my mother.. We have to plan our wedding and finding a place to live and how many kids we are going to have." he finished.

Draco laid his head down on the bed next to Hermione and drifted off to sleep. He was suddenly woke up with Hermione writhing around and moaning. The sounds were as if she was in the height of passion with someone. Draco just sat and held her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next afternoon Hermione began to wake up. "What time is it?"

Healer Eric was at her side in a moment, waving his wand over her. "It's right around one o'clock."

"Am I ok to get out of here? We need to finish the AI procedure today. I promise I will let Draco and Weasley do the work I will sit and narrate." she said raising her hands in the sign of surrender.

"If you promise to just sit and let them do the work, I'm ok with you going. Only because I know how important this is to you." he said with a smile.

Draco was sitting in the office with Erik and Lisa discussing the events for the coming weekend. "I know mother is excited about this and has worked hard to get everything set up. She was able to get a Black heirloom wedding set from the vault for Hermione. I hope it is still a secret from Hermione. I have spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt and all of the proper paperwork is finished on his part. Just our three signatures to finish it."

"I have spoken with Madam Hostoff and she will have everything at the ball ready to go." Lisa said. "Hermione is going to be so speechless when this is revealed."

Erik just sat shaking his head. "How long have you two been planning for this surprise?"

"Since she came back to me." Draco said. "I have loved her for years and now is my time."

"OK, now I have one requirement when you go back to London this weekend. I have contacted Dr. Barton and his team of healer specialists at St. Mungos and I want you to go in for some test on Monday at ten o'clock. I am concerned about the changes in your system and I am wondering if it is not from your exposure to the dragon hormones." Healer Eric said as he completed the paperwork he was sending with her to the healers in London.

"Will I be growing wings and breathing fire soon? She asked.

"No I don't think so but I want some test run to see if there are other changes besides your increase breast and hip size." he finished.

"I promise she will be there if I have to carry her." Draco said as he walked into the room. "Are you ready for the training to begin? Weasley and I have the male Short Snout in the holding pen and he is asleep and breathing in the pheromones. The female is in the other pen and has been stupefied. We are just waiting on you."

"Well it doesn't sound like I am needed." Hermione replied. Healer Eric laughed.

"I will always need you wifey." Draco said leaning over to kiss her.

Hermione and Draco left the infirmary for the holding pens. All of the other dragon trainers and staff were waiting for them. Hermione tapped her wand to her throat and said, "_Sonorous" _Her voice became loud and clear for the crowd.

"I want to thank all of you for being patient during my short confinement." she began. "Now down to business. Since both of our Dragon Masters have claimed the title and bear the Celtic Bull on their arm bracers they will demonstrate the procedures."

" Charlie your call, heads or tails?" Hermione asked as she pulled a galleon out from her jeans pocket.

"Heads!" he shouted. Hermione flipped the galleon into the air and it landed on heads.

"Do any of you know the meaning of the Celtic Bull?" she asked the crowd.

"Strength, wealth, prosperity." was shouted from the crowd.

"But that is not all." she said. "The Celtic Bull also is the symbol for virility and fertility." So Weasley, since you choose heads you get to work with the male and Draco by default you get to work with the female." she finished with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley, I know that you have done this procedure before so would you like to explain it to our students? She said giving the attention over to him.

"Thanks, Ms. Ganger. Basically this procedure is wanking off the male dragon and collecting his deposit." he said with disgust.

"What Mr. Weasley is leaving out is that the male has been inhaling female dragon pheromones to stimulate him. By doing this we will be able to collect a larger . Weasley had attached a dragon condom with a large reservoir to the male to secure the deposit once he stimulates the male enough." she added trying not to laugh at the look on Charlie Weasley's face.

"The deposit is highly alkaline and will be diluted with a base liquid before introducing it into the female."

Draco was laughing so hard he was lying on the ground holding his stomach. The rest of the team members were also having a go at Weasley while he was finishing his part of the procedure.

Soon he had finished and diluted the deposit and handed it off to Hermione. In the meantime Hermione had directed a group of trainers to elevate the females hips.

"All right now Mr. Malfoy, it is your turn." she said as she walked over to him with a large plunger syringe filled with the deposit. "Are there any questions before we go any further?"

A hand shot up from the crowd."Why is it diluted? You don't do that when making a baby, or at least practicing to make one." The question was finished with a general laugh from the crowd.

"Well fertility specialists will use the same procedure when using artificial insemination on human women. LIke I stated before the sperm fluid is highly alkaline. The vigina is highly acidic. Using a base solution will help neutralize the acidity of the vagina so the sperm have a better chance of survival." Hermione said in full teaching mode. .

'Draco please put this plastic glove on. It will come up to your shoulder." she said handing it to Draco..

"Why?" he asked.

"We don't want the specimen compromised or the vaginal canal contaminated." she replied. "OK now take the syringe and insert it into the vigina all the way until you are up to your shoulder and push the plunger in until it's empty."

Draco did what he was instructed to do with a very disgusted look on his face. In the same respect, Charlie Weasley was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

"We keep her hips elevated to keep as much of the deposit in side of her as possible, Now we wait. She finished. "In a few days we will check her for egg production."

"Can I take my arm out now?" Draco asked, withdrawing his arm."Let's go clean up and have some supper."

Hermione and Draco began to spend more and more time together outside of work. Draco found he could not go for very long without seeing her. When they were not working together, he would seek her out just for a hug.

Hermione was the same. When Draco was out in the field working with the dragons, she would walk out to see if she could find him. She said it was to make sure he was okay.

Everyone on the reserve was glad when the moment came and they had stopped dancing around each other and made their feelings known to the other.

The crowd dispersed and Hermione and Draco headed back to their cabin. Draco went into their bedroom. "I'm taking a shower, you can join me if you want." he said with a smile. Soon Draco felt a pair of hands lathering up his back as Hermione joined him in the shower. The effects of the dragon blood and hormone mixture had not completely worn off.

Draco and Hermione were not seen until the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Friday morning found Draco meeting with Erik and Lisa. While Hermione was getting a clearance from Healer Eric to travel.

"Hermione these are some test results I have run on you and Monday I want you to meet Dr. Barton at St. Mungos at ten o'clock." he said. "Now I believe you are about to leave for London to attend the fundraising ball. I am giving you a clean bill of health to travel."

Hermione hopped down from the examination bed and left the infirmary. Meanwhile, in the reserve office the travel plans were being finalized and port keys made.

"Don't forget the ball starts at five o'clock with dancing and socializing, then at six o'clock is dinner and presentations at seven. At the end of the presentations I will make my move." Draco said as he paced around the office.

"We will be there and will be bringing Madam Hostoff with us." Lisa said.

"I will be going to the Granger's home to bring them." Erik finished. "Will you calm down, your pacing is wearing me out."

Erik handed him the port key and shoved him out the door.

Draco made his way to their cabin and checked the last of his packing. He knew Hermione was completely packed. She was always prepared at least a day ahead. They would first stop at Harry and Ginny's. Ginny was a wiz with Hermione's hair and makeup. Then on to Malfoy Mansion and check in with his mother and dress for the banquet There he would pick up the remaining piece of his master plan.

Hermione walked in their cabin door to see Draco trying to find his dress shoes.

"I have already packed everything you will need for this evening." she told him.

Their portkey was set for eleven o'clock . Draco and Hermione stood in the living room looking around to be sure they had everything, when the teacup they were holding turned blue. The next stop was London.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place didn't look the same. When Hermione had left almost six years ago Harry had been working on the inside. But now the outside looked like a completely different home. Walking up the steps, Draco rang the doorbell. From the other side of the door they heard a little voice yelling.

"Mommy there is somebody at the door, can I open it?" shouted James to his mother.

"No you may not, wait for me." Ginny replied.

The door flew open with Ginny and James smiling brightly.

"Hermione , Draco it is so good to see you." Ginny said as she pulled them into the house and crushed them with a hug. James had only seen pictures of his Aunt Hermione, but he knew she sent him presents from where she was at in the world. He didn't know Draco, but mommy had told him that Draco was a dragon master like his Uncle Charlie, so he was okay with him. Uncle Charlie was the best.

Ginny had fixed lunch for them and they sat and relaxed for a while. Ginny hussled Hermione up the stairs to the bathroom to shower and wash her hair. Draco gave Ginny a knowing wink as they left. Soon Ginny was back downstairs and the plotting began.

"OK, so what do I need to help with?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione is expecting you and Harry at the ball this evening, so there shouldn't be much suspension on her part. Once the presentation is done, I will go on stage with her and take over." he said. "When all is done, and she gives me her answer, can you help Lisa and Madam Hostoff take her from the stage and help with getting her ready?"

""Of course, I am so excited!" Ginny said with a happy squeal. Have you thought about what will happen if she gets upset with you for doing this?"

"I have thought about that, but I don't think it will be a problem. We have talked about it a lot lately and she doesn't want to be bothered with the planning. My mother has everything else under control. She has arranged for the entire ballroom to be reset while Hermione is changing. When it comes to setting up parties, I leave it to the best, my mother." Draco said laughing.

Hermione walked down the stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel. Ginny sat her in a chair at the table and began to work her magic with Hermione's hair.

"I'm going to floo over to the manor and drop off our clothes. Do you want me to come back for you or will you be ok to come over when you are done." Draco asked

"You go ahead and relax a bit. I will come as soon as Ginny is done." Hermione replied.

Draco leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye, then stepped into the floo.

Stepping out into the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, he called for a house elf. "Benny, where is mother?".

"Lisa and I are in the sitting room Draco." his mother called back. "Come in I need to show you the plans."

Draco,Narcissa and Lisa sat and quickly went over the drawings and plans for the biggest event of his life. Narcissa had pulled out all the stops and spared no expense. Everything had been shrunk and packed into two boxes. Their house elves would take the boxes over to the vinue.

Draco nervously went over the plans again while pacing the floor and muttering to himself.

"Daco, relax. Everything is ready and will go off without a problem. Our house elves have gotten help from the Hogwarts elves. You should have more faith in me." Narcissa said as she stood and approached him. "Now go upstairs and start getting ready. Hermione should be here soon."

Turning to Lisa, Narcissa said, "Did you get everything upstairs?'

"Yes I put all of the items in the last room on the left. I am so excited about this evening. Hermione will just die. Thank you for letting me help you. Draco and Hermione mean alot to Erik and I. We have never seen Draco this happy." Then Lisa turned and ran up the stairs. "I had better start getting ready."

Just as Lisa reached the top of the staircase, the fireplace flashed green and Hermione stepped out.

Ginny had placed Hermione's hair into a delicate french twist, with small tendrils of curls around her temples. Her makeup was soft with gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Hermione's natural long lashes had been enhanced to be thicker. So she didn't need mascara. Her lips were the color of ripe watermelon.

Narcissa put her hands to her heart when she saw Hermione and gasp.

"Oh my lovely, nothing is going to keep Draco's eyes off you tonight." she said with tears in her eyes.

Rushing out of the fireplace to Narcissa, Hermione said. "Oh Narcissa, please don't cry. This is such a happy occasion. The data being presented tonight shows all of our hard work is showing great success." Hugging Narcissa gently, Hermione led them both to the stairs. "We need to be getting ready, it's nearly four. Draco said we need to leave by four thirty."

Both women went up the stairs and into their rooms to change. As Hermione was walking down the hall to her room, she noticed a light coming from the end room on the left. Knowing they were the only three in the house being used, she started to approach the door. Hearing someone in the hall Draco stepped out and stopped her closing the door behind him.

"You need to get dressed, we are leaving in fifteen minutes. We don't want to be late for cocktails," he said as he pushed her into her room and shut the door behind her.

Opening the door he had just left, he looked at Lisa and said. "We almost lost our secret, I caught her just in time. Lock the door when I leave."

Smiling at Lisa, he closed the door, walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Narcissa was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. " She didn't see anything, did she?" she asked.

" No, I caught her just as she was approaching the bedroom door. I told her to get dressed we were leaving in fifteen minutes." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco looked up the stairway when he heard a rustling of material. At the top of the stairs stood Hermonie. She began to descend the stairs with Draco and Narcissa staring at her every step.

"Hermione you look divine." Narcissa said. "Madam Hostoff has outdone herself. I must get some pictures to send to her." Narcissa called for Benny and told him to bring the camera.

Draco walked all the way around her taking in every inch of the dress. It fit like a glove and gave her womanly figure definition in all the right places. The dragon wove itself around her body, holding her in it's claws. The entire back of the dress was the dragon. One claw was resting on her left shoulder and the other claw was resting posessively on her right hip. The dragon head was resting over her right shoulder and breast and it's snout was nestled at the base of her breasts. The tail wrapped protectively around her along the bottom of the dress.

The lace was finely woven into the fabric of the dress and was lined with a nude fabric. It had the illusion of being able to see her skin under the lace.

"I'm glad there is material under the lace. Otherwise I would have to be fighting the other men off tonight." Draco said with a smile.

Narcissa came back into the room with a pair of teardrop earrings for Hermione.

"I know the dress is stunning by itself, but I think these peridot earrings will just be the finishing touch. I would love you to have them, they are my birthstone." Narcissa said.

The clear kelly green colored stones matched the color of the dragon lace perfectly. After she put them on, she leaned over and kissed Narcissa gently on the cheek. "Thank you, they are perfect." she finished.

"Well let us get going, so we are not too late." Draco said moving both of the women to the floo.. This was the signal the house elves needed. They began to collect everything and popped over to the banquet hall.

Walking into the ballroom, Darco held Hermione on his left arm and Narcissa on his right arm. There were over two hundred witches and wizards in attendance already, with more arriving every minute.

After greeting several different diplomats, ambassadors and politicians, they moved to their table at the front of the hall. Draco had sat Hermione, so she was facing the stage. She did not realize all of the people coming into the ballroom that she knew. He did not want her wondering why several of them were there for this event.

Erik had apperated to the Granger's home and knocked on the door. Alexander Granger opened the door and welcomed him into their home.

"Are you ready to go and see your daughter get honored by all of the wizarding world?" Erik asked. Helen was walking down the stairs in a chiffon seafoam green gown.

"I am so excited. This is such an honor for her and all of the people she has been working with." Helen said.

Erik and the Granger's arrived in the foyer of the banquet hall. Draco was waiting for them and explained what he had planned for the evening. Both were taken by surprise at the events planned for the evening and promised that they would stay with Erik and Lisa, so Hermione would not see them yet.

When the majority of the guests were seated, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and began to address the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome to all of my fellow witches and wizards. Tonight we are gathered for a very momentous occasion. We are celebrating the success of the long and diligent work of the Schamder Research Foundation. Please join me in appreciation for all of the work, devotion and love that they have put into saving our magic. Now let us hear from Newt Scamander, the founder of this prestigious foundation. KInglsey finished and welcome Newt to the podium,

Newt stepped up to the podium, accompanied by his wife, Tina.

"Tonight is a great night to celebrate. Not only the success of our research and work, but of the opening of the newest dragon reserve right here in Wales." he said.

Waving his wand brought up the images of the different reserves around the world. Also images of smaller revitalization efforts.

"Here we see an individual that most all of you know, Rubus Hagrid. Mr. Hagrid has well established herds of Acromantula, Hippogriffs, Unicorns and Thestrals. He has documented proof of an increase in each of these herds of at least twenty five percent. " he flicked his wand again.

"Here we have Xin Yung of Kathmandu, who has the largest reserve for Demiguise. He has reported the birth of seventeen new babies in the last six months." he stated proudley.

Applause rang out in the hall. When the applause calmed down, Newt flicked his wand again. This image was of the new dragon reserve in Wales.

"Now I would like to call Ms. Hermione Granger to the podium. While she comes forward, I want to personally thank Hermione. Hermione joined us seven years ago, while she was working on her Mastery. Hermione volunteered to work on the mapping and research of the cause of the decrease in magic. She was the determining factor to solve this issue. Without wasting any more time I welcome Hermione Jean Granger" Newt said as he was applauding.

Newt stood at the podium with Hermione as Kinglsey approached her.

"Hermione as a token of the magical worlds appreciation for your hard work we would like to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class. Without you we just might cease to exist." Kingsley said in a dignified voice.

Hermione approached him and bent her head down, so he could place the metal around her neck.

"This does not mean that we are in the clear. At this time we must continue to work on increasing the wizarding population to an acceptable level. As much as I don't want to express my feelings right now, I am going to. My fellow witches and wizards our population numbers do not increase, we may be forced to bring about an old law of mandated marriages. " Kingsley finished and Hermione approached the podium.

Hermione approached the podium and cleared her throat. "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt for this great honor." she said lifting the medal around her neck. "And for that frightening piece of information regarding mandated mariages."

"I am here to give you more exciting information about the new dragon reserve in Wales and to announce the new director of the reserve." she said stepping to the side of the podium, she lifted her arms and twirled around.

"Do you like my dragon?" she asked laughing. The crowd cheered her loudly. " I believe Madam Hostoff has outdone any other dress she has ever created before."

Waiting for the applause to died down, she twirled again on the other side of the stage.

"Well I am not here to give you a fashion show, but to announce the individual who will be the director at our newest dragon reserve in Wales. Without further delay, I would like to welcome Draco Abraxus Malfioy to the stage." she said as she clapped.

Draco stood up from the table and bent over to kiss his mother on the cheek. Then he walked up onto the stage. Newt and Kingsley shook his hand, while Hermione hugged him.

Clearing his throat Draco stated. " I want to thank everyone for this honor. Working with dragons has been interesting and dangerous at times. There was never a dull moment. I am excited to have a reserve here in the UK, finally. Unfortunately at this time due to other more pressing obligations, I must decline."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clearing his throat Draco stated. " I want to thank everyone for this honor. Working with dragons has been interesting and dangerous at times. There was never a dull moment. I am excited to have a reserve here in the UK, finally. Unfortunately at this time due to other more pressing obligations, I must decline."

"You see I have a more important job coming to me I hope." he pulled Hermione from behind the podium so everyone could see them. Then he knelt on one knee in front of Hermione and took her hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we have known each other since we were eleven years old. Even though you fascinated me with your brain, I picked on you and gave you a very hard time. But my eyes were opened to you in our third year when you broke my nose with your right hook."

The attendees all laughed.

"Then in our fourth year at the Yule Ball I knew you were the one for me. As times got darker I knew I could not divulge my feelings for you. So I kept them to myself. But when you walked back into my life at the reserve, I promised myself I would never let you go again. Hermione Jean Granger would you honor me by becoming my wife tonight?" he finished pulling out a black velvet ring opening it to Hermione.

The banquet hall was deathly quiet. Everyone was waiting for her reply. Suddenly from the back of the banquet hall, Ginny Potter, yelled, "Answer him!"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she shook her head and said, "YES!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him with everything she had. After the kiss was over, Draco stepped back and placed a diamond and sapphire ring on her finger. Everyone in the room was cheering for them.

Looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, he said. "I meant what I said I want to marry you tonight." stepping back up to the podium, holding Hermione close to his side, he said.

"Pansy will you escort my mother, Ginny will you escort Mrs. Granger and Lisa will you and Madam Hostoff escort Hermione into the changing area?" he asked.

Hermione just stood there stunned.

"I told you I would never let you go. Everything is all planned. I will see you in a little while." Kissing her again, Draco led her to Lisa and Madam Hostoff who were waiting at the side of the stage.

Erik and Blaise came onto the stage and Blaise led Draco off to get changed.

"May I have everyone's attention please. We know that there have been a lot of surprises this evening, but we are hoping you will be patient with us as we make a few changes to the banquet hall. Please stand to the side or visit the bar while the house elves make the changes to turn this into a wedding. Oh, and yes it is an open bar. Tell the bartender to charge it to Draco's account." Erik finished.

House elves came from everywhere and began making the changes. The round tables were moved to the edges of the dance floor the elves had created. In the middle of the dance floor was a raised dais. The chandler above it was decorated with white roses, lillys, babies breath and lots of ferns and other greenery hanging down.

The tables were covered with white lace linens. Gold flatware, crystal goblets and fine china arranged itself under the house elves' direction. The center pieces were beautiful bouquets of the same flowers found on the chandler and dais. Softly glowing candles were floating above the room, as music began playing.

In a separate room down the hall from the banquet hall, Hermione and the other women were gathered.

"I can't believe he created this plan and pulled it off without me knowing or even suspecting a thing." Hermione said.

Lisa and Madam Hostoff were carrying out a garment bag. Lisa hung it on a rack and unzipped it. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Oh it's that beautiful lace dress I tried on when it ordered my dragon dress!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Draco had already told me what he wanted to see you in and I sent the description to Madam Hostoff. You were easy to sneak this around. " Lisa said laughing.

"Draco has exquisite taste in clothes." Madam Hostoff added.

Hermione was directed to go behind a screen to change into her wedding gown. Lisa and Madam Hostoff slipped her into the gown and secured it around her neck. Once she stepped around the screen everyone in the room gasp.

.

"Hermione, that is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen." her mother said hugging her close and with tears running down her cheeks.

Narcissa Malfory walked up to her with a black velvet box. "The ring you are wearing is from Analese Black. She married Regulus Antares Black, my fourth great grandfather. She was a muggle born witch. She was noted for accomplishing more and advancing the family more than any other witch. Until now, that is. In this case is the tiara that she wore on her wedding day. It matches your ring. I would love it if you wore it. "

Narcissa opened the box and there set a dainty and elegant three pointed tiara. It had a mixture of diamonds and sapphires. The center point was taller than the side ones and in the center hung a five carat sapphire.

Hermione was struck speechless. Taking the tiara out of the case, she gazed at it. Lisa brought over the veil she had tried on with her dress. Hermione was directed to a chair and Ginny began pinning up her hair.

"Please don't put my hair all up. Draco loves to wrap the curls around his fingers." Hermione said. Ginny pulled her hair up on both sides and clipped it. Then her mother places the veil over her head and Narcissa, placed and secured the tiara down.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Pansy opened the door to find Erik and Hermione's father.

"Princess, you are so beautiful." her father said with a sad smile on his face.

Clapping his hands together, Erik said, "It's time to get this show on the road."

With that said everyone left the room except Hermione and her father. Once the other women had left for the hall, Erik motioned Hermione and her father to follow him.

They walked down the hallway and stopped outside the banquet hall doors.

In another area of the building, Draco and Blaise were preparing Draco for the ceremony. Since he was dressed for the awards the only change he needed to make was his robes. Over his black tuxedo he wore a black velvet robee. It was edged in blue sapphire metallic trim. As he was adjusting his bow tie Erik came into the room.

"Blaise would you go escort the two mothers to their seats? They know where they are sitting." Erick asaid.

Patting Draco on the shoulder, Blaise told him. "You are one lucky man. Don't mess it up."

"Are you ready? The hall is all done and everyone is seated. Kingsley is waiting on the dais for the two of you." Erik said, looking at Draco. Not sure if he could speak, Draco nodded his head. They headed out the door to the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco and Kinglsey were standing on the dais waiting for the doors to open. The Pachelbel Canon began to play and the hall doors began to slowly open. A hush came over the crowd and all eyes turned to the doors. Darco didn't realize he was holding his breath until Kingsley patted him on the shoulder and whispered to him, "Breathe"

Hermione had her right arm linked with her father's and was carrying a single white lily.

Leaning over, her father whispered, "You still have time to change your mind if you want to. You can run and I will hold them off."

"No I think this one is a keeper." she replied with a laugh.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Hermione's father placed her hand in Draco's hand and kissed her on the cheek. He turned with tears running down his cheeks and moved to sit with his wife and Narcissa.

Kingley began to speak and told all of the guests the importance and sanctity of a magical marriage bond.

"Finding and taking a companion in this life is not easy. Being magically bonded is even harder, The bonds these two are about to enter are set by magic itself, Magic will not allow these bonds to be tainted or broken. If this does occur magic itself will pronounce punishment

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take the hands of Hermione Jean Granger. Do you freely and willingly take each other to be your bonded companion? " Both Draco and Hermione looked at Kingsley and said, '' Yes." Kinglesy touched their hands with his wand and a blue cord wrapped around their hands.

"Will you put the other above yourself and forsake all others. To love each other so that your children and your posterity will praise your names? Draco and Hermione looked at each other and said, "Yes". Kinglesy touched their hands with his wand and a white cord wrapped around their hands.

"Will you hold fast to each other and accept the needs of each other and not always the wants. Never putting anything above your companion. Gold cannot fill an empty heart." Draco and Hermione had not taken their eyes off each other and together said, "Yes,"

Kingleys touched their hands this last time and a golden cord wrapped around their hands and the three cords began to glow.

"You may now seal this bond with your kiss." Kingsey finished saying. THen Draco leaned over and placed his lips on Hermione's. The glow moved up their arms and quickly enveloped their bodies. As they kissed as husband and wife the glow melted into their bodies.

"It is my honor to present to the wizarding world, Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Kinglsley said to all in the hall. Clapping and cheering from the crowd began and Draco took Hermione in his arms and kissed her again.

"You have made me the happiest wizard in the world," he told her.

The music began and the dais lowered into the dance floor. Draco swept Hermione into his arms and they floated around the dance floor. Soon they were joined by others and the dance floor filled.

The house elves were busy setting up tables laden heavy with food. Draco and Hermione were the first to partake. They sat at their table and stated what they wanted to eat. Their plates would be filled by elf magic. Sitting at the table with their parents. All of the individuals in attendance stopped by their table to congratulate them.

SItting at the table, Hermione looked at Draco and said, "I can't believe you did all of this without me knowing."

Looking at Lisa and Erik, she asked, "How much of this was your idea?"

Holding up their hands in their defense they said, "This was all his idea!" Pointing to Draco.

Hermione laughed at their reaction. The night flew by and soon it was time for Draco and Hermione to leave. Blaise walked over to them and hugged Hermione. Then he turned to Draco and gave him a brother hug and a set of keys.

"I know this is going to be a short honeymoon, but you can finish it anytime you want." Blaise said as he handed Draco the keys. "This is a portkey and the key to my home in Baiae, Italy. It is my wedding gift to you for your honeymoon. The house elves have prepared everything for you, They expect your arrival." he finished.

Blaise stepped up on the podium to get everyone's attention. Touching his wand to his throat he said '_Sonorus_" " May I have your attention please. Draco and Hermione are about to leave for their honeymoon, so everyone say goodbye. The party here will continue without them. Draco, Hermione have a relaxing time and don't do anything I wouldn't. Your portkey is set to leave in 3,2,1." With that they were gone.

WIthin a moment they were standing in the courtyard of Blaise's home overlooking the ocean. Draco leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"This is the beginning of our life together. It will only get better from here." he said.

Monday morning arrived too fast for them. The house elves had prepared everything for their departure and upon touching the house keys with a wand they were sent back to England and Malfoy Manor. Narcissa met them in the sitting room to welcome them home.

"Mother, how has everything gone while we were gone?" Draco asked.

"Everything is proceeding according to our timeline." she said with a smile.

"What have you two got planned?" Hermione asked.

"Well I figured you were wondering why I didn't take the directors position at the new reserve. So, mother and I have been working to transition the CEO position of Malfoy Inc. over to me. Father gets out of Azkaban in one year. Mother and Father don't want to do anything but spend time with each other. So I am stepping in, `` he finished.

Hermione leaned into him and kissed him. "That will be nice for them and me. I won't have to worry so much about you being a dragon meal sitting behind a desk. " she said with a laugh. Hugging Narcissa she said, 'We have an appointment at St. Mungos and then we will be back so you two can fill me in on the details."

They stepped into the floo and were off to St. Mungo's. Exiting the floo they turned left and headed for the third floor.

Dr. Baton's office was noted by a sign on the door that stated;

Dr. Richard Barton

Magical OB-GYN

and

Infertility Specialists

Walking in the door, the office was not crowded . Hermione walked up to the desk to let them know she was there for a ten o'clock appointment. The nurse came to the door and took both of them back to the exam room.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy I will need to get some vitals on you and do a few diagnostic scans." the nurse said.

Hermione laid back on the exam table while the nurse was working. Draco sat next to her holding her hand, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"OK Dr. Barton will be in shortly. " she said as she left the room.

In just a few minutes Dr Barton stepped in.

"Well you are very interesting, Hermione. I have read through the information provided by Healer Sands at the reserve. It seems you have been handling dragon hormones for about six years now and was recently soaked with a mixture of dragon blood and hormones. " He stopped to look at the results from her scans today.

"Well to start you are very healthy and I see no health issues for you to worry about. Now on that note, it seems that you may put me out of part of my business and increase the other part. " he said with a chuckle.

"The effects of the mixture that was splashed on you were to say the least fascinating. The properties of dragon blood is healing and promoting strength and growth. Mixed with the hormones, it has, for you at least, increased the size of your ovaries and number of eggs in each. It also appears that the uterine muscles have strengthened and grown. Your abdominal muscles have also strengthened.' he continued.

Hermione and Draco just sat with their mouths open, staring at Dr Barton as he spoke.

"So I am going to follow you for the next nine months and hopefully we will become good friends." he finished.

"Why nine months?" Draco asked.

"Oh I'm sorry , I forgot that part." Dr Barton replied laughing. "You are pregnant! With triplets. Those little devils are nestled in your uterus all snug and growing."

"What!" Draco and Hermione both said. "We have been using the spell and potion." Hermione said.

"Well I believe that with your special situation, magical means of preventing a pregnancy will not work. Other than abstinence, a muggle condom should be used. But for the next nine months it's not an issue. You're already pregnant." he said.

"Triplets?" Hermione just said over and over. Draco didn't say anything, but had a large smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A year passed and it was time for the second Annual meeting of the Scamander Foundation, Hermione was conspicuously missing. When Newt stood to extend the welcome and opening remarks he stated.

"We would like to excuse and extend our congratulations to Hermione Malfoy and her husband Draco. " Waving his wand in the air, a large picture of Hermione, Draco and their triplets appeared in front of everyone.

"It seems Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are busy with their three month old triplets. I must say they have taken the plea to save the magic to heart." he finished with a laugh.

Time passed and with the triplets first birthday, Hermione, Draco and the boys had moved into Malfoy Manor permanently. Lucius had been released from Azkaban. The environment in Azkaban had improved from what it had been in the past, but it was still a prison. Lucius needed time to recover and regain his health.

Lucius and Narcissa spent all of their time helping Hermione with the boys. Hermione's parents had also retired and moved closer to the manor. The boys were learning to walk, talk and feed were a handful. Being surrounded by family and loving grandsons helped Lucius recover faster.

When the boys were thirteen months old, Hermione found out she was pregnant again. This time it was twins. Hermione and Draco developed a pattern that when their youngest children were thirteen months old, she would become pregnant again no matter how careful they were.

It was the sixth annual meeting of the Scamander Foundation. The meeting started out as usual with the formal business. Rolof Scamander, Newt and Tina's grandson, stood at the podium to address the crowd.

"We would like to welcome all of you to this meeting regarding population increase. I am very pleased to tell you that the magical creature population has increased over three hundred percent in the last two years alone." he stated. Those in attendance applauded loudly.

"The magical population has also increased by over five hundred percent. All of the credit for that increase goes to Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." The audience began to laugh.

Stuttering over his last statement, he added, "No I didn't mean that she had all of the children, but her four pregancies have contributed to the increase." Everyone who knew Draco and Hermione laughed at that.

"Hermione was unable to be with us today due to preparing to deliver her fourth pregnancy. She has sent us a picture of her family. " Rolof said, waving his wand.

"Here we go, sitting in the front is of course Hermione. Standing to her sides are their triplets, who are now almost 6 years old, Scorpis Alexander, Sirius Ian, and Orion Nathanel. Sitting on the bench with her are the four year old twin sons, Regulus Serpens and Anterres Rigel. Draco is holding their almost two year old sons, Callistor Xavier and Volans Lucius. As you can see Mrs. Malfoy is ready to deliver again. I'm told this will be her last pregnancy. " he said with a grin.

Waving his wand again the picture disappeared. "So you can see that Hermione and Draco have done more than their share to increase the growth of the magical population.

Over the next week Hermione had delivered and was home again at Malfoy Manor. Her mother, Helen and Narcissa were sitting in the garden with her holding the newest additions to their family Cassiopiea Helen and Elara Narcissa.

"Finally you had some girls." Helen Granger said.

"Yes, Draco has his quidditch team, now with two cheerleaders." Hermione replied laughing. "But that is all, we have decided that nine little Malfoys is more than enough to take over Hogwarts."

Just then she heard, "Mommy, Mommy look what I can do!" Turning around to look, she saw Draco and Lucius on brooms, riding low to the ground. They were riding on their brooms with the two year old twins, Callisto and Volans. Hermione's dad, Alexander Granger was walking between the four year olds, Regulus and Anterres as they rode their children's brooms. Zooming around all of them were the three oldest, Scopius, Sirius and Orion on their junior broom sticks.

Hermione sat and talked to both grandmothers as they held and cuddled the newest Malfoys in their arms.

"Dr Barton said that because of me there was no longer a problem with infertility for the magical world. The properties from the dragon's blood and hormone mixture did the trick." Hermione said. " I promised him the girls were my last pregnancy.

All three women were laughing when a broom came flying down and stopped in front of the witches, Draco kissed Hermione gently on the lips and said. "Yes, leave it to my beautiful wife to find the thirteenth use for dragon's blood.

The End


End file.
